Oops A Baby
by sjt1988
Summary: Hugo Weasley and Amanda Longbottom know each other casually. When they start drinking at a party can it lead to something more. Extreme Fluff. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hugo POV…

I looked around the room to make sure my parents were not in the sitting room before I floo called Lily. All was quiet in the house, more so since Rose moved out with Scorpius in the beginning of the summer. I knew that Rose would never walk in the middle of the day because she was at her healer training. It was my parents who would walk at any time of the day. I grab the floo powder off the mantel.

"Potter House," I yelled in the fire after I threw it in. My head went spinning in the fire. It landed in the Potter's sitting room. I looked around and didn't see Lily anywhere; there was a book on the side table next to the couch on the far side of the room. Across from the couch were two chairs with an end table between them. I was about to call for Lily when she walked in and closed the door behind her. Aunt Ginny must be home because the lock clicked.

"Lily," I hissed to get her attention. Lily's brown eyes spun to look at me.

"Hugo," Lily looked back to the door to make sure her mother was not walking by. "What are you doing?" Lily got down on the floor.

"You told me to call you today about the party that Andrew Zinc is throwing tonight." I rolled my eyes telling her that this was her idea. She was the one who wrote me to call her. Now she's yelling at me for calling her.

Lily looked back to the door before speaking. "Zinc's parents are out of town tonight and he is having a party for all the seventh years. The party starts at eight. I'll come over later and we'll leave from there."

"Great see you later." I pulled my head out of the fire and looked at my own sitting room. I leaned back and took a look around the room. Dad's chair was in the corner with the wireless on the table next to it. My mother's favorite rocking chair was in the corner with a tall lamp. Under the window was our couch, the coffee table in front of it. I got up and went to get something to eat before I had to finish packing so I can be ready for tomorrow.

Dinner was a quiet affair; it was only Mum and me. Dad had to work late. Mum kept on asking if I had everything pack for tomorrow and if I finished my homework for the summer. I don't know how many times I told her that I had everything ready. I think she was sad because this was my last year at Hogwarts and it made her feel old. I tired not to look at the clock to see the time for me to leave. I offer to clean up and Mum liked this and went into her office to do some work.

I was changing my shirt when I heard the floo. I ran downstairs, not before I heard not to run in the house from Mum. Lily smiled when she saw me roll my eyes. I went to my mum office. "Mum, I'm leaving with Lily." I said from the doorway.

Mum waved it off. "Be back by eleven." I nodded but she didn't see. Lily and I left soon after that.

Oops

You could hear the music down the street when we apparated there. Lily and I traded smiles as we walked up the street to Andrew Zinc's house. We saw some of our classmates walking the same way, we said our hello's and walked with them. There was light coming from every room in the house; people were coming in and out of the front door. Andrew was standing in the hallway greeting his guests. He greeted everyone like they were friends since first year.

"Hugo, Lily, I'm glad you could make it. The drinks are that way," Andrew pointed to the left, it looked liked the kitchen was that way. "The dance floor is to your right." He pointed the other way. The music was coming from there.

"Thanks for inviting us." Lily said before she saw one of her friends and made her way over there. I nodded my agreement and went to find the drinks. I greeted people I knew, I saw one of my friends snogging his girlfriend in the corner.

There were drinks aplenty, from muggle drinks to the famous firewhiskey. "You should try the stuff in the orange bowl. I don't know what it is but it is good." I found Amanda Longbottom standing in front of the drinks. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and her brown eyes were glazed over.

"Thanks." Amanda has been a friend since we were babies. If we were always in the same room, we would greet each other and make small talk. We were closer before Hogwarts, we started to go our separate ways when I got sorted in Gryffindor and she went to Hufflepuff. I haven't seen her since I went to get my things for school.

We made small talk, I would ask about her family and she would ask about mine. We had drink after drink; I lost count after the fifth one. We were making jokes about the people here. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it the alcohol or her laugh but I had to ask.

"Would you like to dance?" Amanda's brown eyes looked up at me like did I just ask her that.

"Sure." I grab her hand without the drink in her hand. I made my way through the people who were in my way. The dance floor had very little light; I could not see were people were. I think I saw Lily in some corner with one of her friends.

There was a slow song on and I pull Amanda in my arms. She put her hands around my neck; I put mine on her waist. Her head was on my chest, if she was sober, she could have heard my heartbeat. I pulled her as close as I could get her. I felt the need to kiss her; I was just about to lift her head when the song changed. We let go of each other and took a drink before we were dancing to close to each other.

I leaned my tall fame down to her ear. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her. I felt her nod. I pulled her off the dance floor and out the door. The hot August air or was it September, I haven't look at a clock since I left home. I reach for my wand in my back pocket and took us home.

I took us into the backyard, all the lights are off, Dad must have come home at some point and they went to bed. I grab Amanda's hand and led her in our kitchen. I made my way around the room in the dark. I found the stairs somehow and took us upstairs, stopping a couple times before I got dizzy. I pulled her in my room and closed the door before I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hungrily. Soon most of our clothing was off before I pulled her on the bed and threw the rest of our clothes off. I shagged Amanda Longbottom that night.

oops

"Hugo! You need to get up." The pounding on the door woke me up or was it the pounding in my head. I tried to get up but my head hurt too much. I felt a warm body next to me; I open my eyes to see blond hair on the pillow next to me. I finally able to sit up and glance at the clock on my desk, to see it's was nine in the morning. I found my boxers before I woke up the blond next to me. I had to get her out of here before Mum or Dad found out.

"Hey," I shook her shoulder. She turned around to look at. I saw her brown eyes and knew, "Amanda, we have to get you home."

"Hugo, what are you doing in my room?" Amanda said before rolling over and went back to sleep.

"Amanda, you are not home. You are at my house and you spent the night here." I didn't tell her what we did last night because it could scare her.

Amanda sat up and the blanket started slip before she grabbed it and pulled it up. She looked around my room to find my dresser on the wall opposite my bed. My desk in the corner, her eyes finally landed on me. Her eyed widen and her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, what time is it?"

"A little after nine," I said. She looked at me to leave; I sighed and left the room. I heard my parents' voices coming from the kitchen; I would have to get Amanda out by the front door. I heard the door open behind me. Amanda stood in her clothes from last night. She nodded and I took her down the stairs to the front of the house. I let her out and went to get ready to leave for the train. We are in the car by nine-thirty and making our way to King's Cross.

Oops 

Amanda's POV…

My house became clearer as I made my way towards it. I looked in one of the window to find Mum running around the house looking for something or someone. I make my way around the house to the backdoor and open it quietly. I slipped in and saw my dad sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello, Amanda." Dad said without looking up from his paper. "Your mother has been looking for you all over. Where have you been?"

"I was at a friend's house." I said, trying to get out of the kitchen but I ran into my mum.

"Amanda, are you ready to go?" Mum acted like I was just getting something to eat. I nodded and ran out of the room. I went upstairs to grab my things but my two younger brothers were standing in front of my door.

"Mandy, we missed you at breakfast." Nick said. "Where have you been?"

I push them out of the way. "None of your business," I close my door in their faces. I change and grab my trunk so we can leave for the station. On the way Nick and Simon kept on asking me about last night.

All I remember from last night was getting to the party with my friend Beth. I went for the drinks and she went to find her boyfriend. That left me by the drinks looking as people came in. Hugo Weasley found me with his red hair falling in his blue eyes and we started drinking together. I remember him asking me to dance; I could hear his heart beat when I put my head on his shoulder, Hugo's tall frame leaning down to my ear asking if I wanted to leave the party and go to his place. I went with him; I knew what was going to happen. I woke up in his bed with his chest right in front of me; I saw what quidditch did for him and let's say that I was very luck.

"Amanda, we're here." Mum said I saw that everyone was out of the car beside me. I got out, it made my head hurt. I close my eyes before Dad hands me my trunk. We walk through the station to platform 9 ¾.

I left my family when we got to the train; I went to find an empty compartment to find some quiet place to sleep after the perfect meeting. I went back to say goodbye, I saw Hugo standing with his parents with his aunt and uncle and Lily. He turned towards me, our eyes caught each other. I felt color rise in my cheeks. I turned away after ten seconds. I kissed my parents goodbye and went to the perfect compartment.

You could tell who the new perfects were, they all looked nervous by being there. I took a seat next to the window to rest my head on. I closed my eyes to get away from the light. I felt someone sit next to me, I didn't look up to see who it was. The Head Boy and Girl came in and told us what we had to do; I knew all this from the last two years. We finally got to leave and I went back to my empty compartment.

I closed my eyes and was going to go to sleep when the compartment door opened. I opened one eye to find the boy that I didn't want to see for the rest of my life.

"Can I sit here with you?" Hugo Weasley asked. I motion with my hand that he can take the seat across from me. "Thank you. Everyone in my compartment is being loud and I can't get rid of this headache."

I didn't want to ask, but I did. "Don't you usually sit with Lily and your friends?"

"Yeah, some how they got the hangover potion and decide to play exploding snaps." Hugo said he didn't open his eyes.

"We don't have to talk about last night?" I asked. Hugo opened his eyes.

"Not if you don't want to." Hugo said. I nodded and Hugo closed his eyes. I nodded and followed him. We spent the rest of the train ride sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda POV…

It was the fifth time this week that I got sick. For the pass week I have been sick. For the most part I kept it from my roommates, they would ask and I would tell them everything was okay. But on this morning Beth woke up to find me in the loo.

"Mandy, I think you should go to the hospital wing before breakfast." I nodded.

After we were both dressed, Beth and I went to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Patil. She smiled at us as we walked in.

I took a breath before I told her that I wasn't feeling well. I had a feeling that one night a month and a half ago was going to change my life. "Madam Patil, I have been sick to my stomach for the pass week." The smile on her face fell. She looked down at my stomach and looked back at my face.

She turned to Beth. "Miss Winters, I'm going to need you to leave." Beth give me a look, I nodded. Beth left the room. "Miss Longbottom, please take a seat on one of the beds." I took a seat on the bed that was close. "Please pull your shirt up." Madam Patil took out her wand and ran it over my stomach. "Just what I thought," She did some other wand work and a bubble appeared in midair.

"Miss Longbottom," She pointed to a little spot on the bubble. "This is your baby. You are about eight weeks along." She made a picture appear and handed it to me. "You can pull down your shirt." She pulled a chair up. "I will give you a potion for morning sickness, but you need to decide if you want this baby. I think you should talk to the father before making any decisions." I nodded because I didn't know what to say.

Madam Patil got up and with a wave of her wand she brought out the potion. "You may go." She handed me the potion.

I made my way to the door when I stop and turned to the healer. "Madam Patil," She turned to look at me. "Can you…"

Before I could finish Madam Patil broke through. "I won't tell your father, but you should talk to him."

"Thank you." She nodded and I left the hospital wing. Beth was sitting by the door, waiting for me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, she gave me a potion for it." I didn't know how to tell her that I was pregnant with Hugo Weasley's baby. I had the picture in my pocket, I could feel it again my leg.

"Good, now let's go get some breakfast." She hooked her arm around mine and we went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

All the way to the Great Hall all I could think about if I was going to keep it. My dreams of becoming a journalist were dimming. If I keep the baby I would have to give up my dreams for a few years. What if I decide to keep the baby but Hugo wants nothing to do with us? I sighed because Hugo wouldn't do that to me. How could I tell my parents or Hugo's? This is going too hard but I I'm going to have to tell Hugo and see what he wants to do.

As we got closer to the Hall, I couldn't hear what Beth was saying about something one of our friends did. All I could think about was the baby and if I was going to keep it. I could never get rid of him or her. I don't think I could give it up for adoption, from going through the all the nine months then seeing someone else walking away with my child. I knew that I was going to keep them even if Hugo doesn't want to be a part of it.

We had reached the Great Hall, Beth went in before me; I stopped to look at the Gryffindor table. I scanned the table looking for that one red head. I found him in the middle of the table with Lily and some of their friends. They were laughing and making jokes about something. Hugo didn't know that I was going to change his life forever.

I went to my table and found seat next to Beth and our other three friends. They were talking about what we were going today. Amy was saying that we should go to the library to do our homework. She was the bookworm of the group, her blue eyes were dim because of her glasses, and she didn't know how beautiful she was with her dark brown hair. Rachel wanted to go and watch someone quidditch practice, she had a thing for quidditch and she played on the house team. Her black hair was cut short and her green eyes were always thinking. Kinsey said that we should sit by the lake and enjoy the weather while it last. Kinsey blond hair was braided, but her curls were already coming out, there was always a sparkle in her blue eyes.

I was watching Hugo and seeing if I could talk to him today. He ran his hand through his hair, it just made it messier. Lily said something that made him laugh. He was a carefree teenager right now. He got up with Lily and another boy, they left the great hall.

"Amanda, did you hear what Beth said." Rachel waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what did she say?"

"We decide we are going to take a swim in the Black Lake." Rachel said. The other two were trying not to laugh. "Or we could follow Hugo Weasley around."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "What are you talking about?"

"You could not keep your eyes off of him all through breakfast." It was Amy who answered.

"I have to tell him something." I said. "You know our families are friends."

They rolled their eyes. "What do you need to tell him?" Kinsey asked.

"That she has liked him since they were ten." Rachel said. Everyone laughed.

"It's something about perfect duties." I said. They knew both of us were perfects.

"Oh." They said. We got up and left the Great Hall. We went upstairs to grab our books to sit and study by the lake. The sun was out and warming up the October day. We spread out our books and started on our homework. One of the other houses had quidditch practice, telling me by the brooms in the air. We were greeted by everyone who was out by the lake. I finally started to pay attention to my work when Rachel had to say.

"Isn't that Hugo?" All of our eyes went to find Hugo. He had on his quidditch robes. He was talking to a dark brown hair girl who was a year under him. It looked like he was flirting with her by the way she was hanging on him. He must have smiled because she covered face with her hands. She left him standing there and went to tell her friends that she had a date with Hugo Weasley. Hugo saw us staring at him, he smiled and walked off.

"You should go and tell him about the perfect duties." Beth said. I nodded and gathered my books.

"I'll see you in the common room." They nodded and went back to their work. I took a deep breath and followed Hugo.

I found him talking to his friends. "I just asked Jessica out?" His friends patted him on the back. Then they started talking about if they got a change to win the quidditch cup this year. I was going to call out to him but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Amanda, are you feeling well because your teachers are worried about you." I heard my father's voice behind me.

I put on the smile that could get me out of anything with my dad. "I went to see Madam Patil this morning and all I had was a stomach bug. She gave me a potion for it." At first I didn't think he believed me, but he just nodded.

"I hope you feel better." Dad said and he walked back to the entrance hall. I didn't know where Hugo went and I didn't want to go and find him, so I went back to my common room. I can talk to Hugo tomorrow. My friends asked me if I talked to him, but I told them that my dad stopped me and that I will talk to him tomorrow. They nodded and left me alone for the rest of the night.

oops

The next morning I watched Hugo again, I saw him leave by himself. I told my friends that I would see them later. I got up and felt the picture in my pocket. I followed Hugo out of the Great Hall. I took a breath before I called out to him.

"Hugo!" Hugo stopped and turned to see who called him. When he saw it was me, his smile disappeared. Hugo and I barely talked after the train ride. We saw each other in perfect meetings. When we had class together he would sit on the other side from me. We both didn't want to talk about that night but now the baby changes everything.

He waited for me to catch up with him. I gave him a weak smile. I looked around and saw people were coming out from breakfast. "Follow me, please." I didn't wait for him to say something; I walked down the hall until I found an empty classroom. Hugo followed me in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well…" Hugo encouraged me to tell him what is going on.

"Hugo," I looked into his blue eyes. "I'm going to have baby." The look on his face was terror then it was angry.

"Like hell you are." Hugo words cut into my heart. I felt the tears prickling.

I took a couple of breaths. "Hugo, I'm eight weeks pregnant. I got pregnant when we had sex after the party. You were my first and the only one I slept with." I looked him in the eyes. Tears started to link out. I pulled out the picture I had in my pocket and handed it to him.

"Where?" He said softly. I pointed to our baby. It was sinking in for him. "Can I keep this?" He held up the picture. I nodded. "Do you want to keep the baby?" Hugo asked. I nodded. It been all I could think about for the day and knew I could never get rid of the baby.

"Hugo, I'm not asking anything from you, I'm just telling you so you can be apart of the baby's life." I said. I knew that I would raise this baby with or without Hugo but everyone would know it's a Weasley.

"No, I'll be there for you and the baby. I can't let you do this on your own." Hugo started to smile for the first time since I called out his name.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into anything." I took a sigh of relief.

"Yes," He gave a short laugh. "Are you trying to push me away?" I shook my head. "Good because I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me into a hug. "We're in this together. Or until your dad and older brothers kill me or my mum and grandmum." I laughed.

"Okay, I hope you live long enough to see your child." I said. Hugo nodded. We left soon after that. I felt some weight lifted off my shoulder.

Oops

Hugo's POV…

Later that night, I was pacing the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was in bed. I could not sleep because every time I closed my eyes all I saw were babies. I took out the picture that Amanda gave me and looked at my child. I knew that Amanda was not lying about this. I could tell when she was lying and she would never lie about something that was going to change our lives. I fell on the couch and tried to close my eyes. I set the picture on the cushion next to me.

"Hugo," Lily said in front of me. "What you are doing up this late," She saw the picture next to me. She picked it up and saw what it was. "Is this what I think it is?" I nodded, she hit on my head. "How did you get a girl pregnant?" Lily sat next to me. "And who is this girl?"

I took a breath. "You remember the party that Andrew Zinc threw before school," Lily nodded. "I met Amanda Longbottom by the drinks and we drank. I took her out to the dance floor and after two dances I asked if she wanted to leave. We went back to my house and we had sex. Now she's going to have my baby." I told my cousin.

"Amanda Longbottom is going to have your baby." I nodded.

"Professor Longbottom's only daughter." I nodded again. "The girl we grew up with. Her parents are friends with our parents."

"Yes, Lily." I whispered loudly.

"Wow." Lily looked at the picture. "Your parents are going to kill you."

"I know and remember Amanda has two older brothers and a father who controls my grade."

"You will never see your kid." Lily handed me the picture. "How are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know but I will have to tell them soon before I send in my auror application."

"I thought you wanted to be a quidditch player." Lily looked in the fire.

"Yeah, but now I have a child to care for and becoming a quidditch player is hard. If you don't get recruited in school, you have to go to trials and if that doesn't work I'll be working at the shop for the rest of my life." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Good luck. Now that we figure that all out can I be happy for you." Lily had on a smile.

"Yes, I'm going to dad." I smiled too.

"If your mum doesn't kill you first," I nodded. We laughed. We went to bed soon after that and I didn't mind seeing all the babies in my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hugo POV…

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. My best friend other then Lily looked at me. "Why are you so happy about Monday for?" Ben asked me as we were putting on our robes. Ben had brown hair and brown eyes, but he had the charm for the girls.

"It's a beautiful day and everything is okay." I grabbed my bag with the books I needed for today.

"I thought it might be because you are dating the hottest girl in our house besides your cousin." I ignored him about that comment about Lily. Everyone knew he had a big crush on her. We were walking down the stairs to go to breakfast when he said that. I stopped because now I'll have to talk to Jessica.

"I'll meet you at breakfast I have to talk to Jessica." Ben nodded and left me pacing the common room waiting for Jessica. Lily came down before she did. "Lily, can you please see if Jessica is up." Lily looked me up and down. "Please." She nodded and went back upstairs.

She came back down not ten minutes later. "She went to breakfast already." I nodded and followed Lily out. "Why do you need to see Jessica?" Lily asked once we were making our way to the Great Hall.

"I asked her out before Amanda told me about the baby. I need to tell her that I can't go out with her." Lily made a face. "What is that all about?" I asked.

"Jessica Rogers is a…how do I say it nicely…she is a bitch." By the shock look on my face Lily went on. "She may seem nice to you boys but to the other girls she mean. Just be careful when you tell her." I nodded. We reached the Great Hall; I looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see if Amanda made it to breakfast. She was sitting there with her friends.

I saw Jessica sitting there with her friends at the Gryffindor table. I made my way over; when she saw me a smile appeared on her face. She pushed one of the younger girls out of their seat to make room for me. I put out my hand out to help the young girl up; she blushed as she walked away. She will tell all her friends that Hugo Weasley help her up. Jessica had a frown on her face when I looked back at her.

"Why did you help her up?" She asked with spite.

"You knock her down when you didn't need to because I was going to ask you if we could talk in private." Her frown turned into a smile, she grabbed her bag and my arm. She looked back at her friends and winked. I took her hand off my arm and made her follow me out of the great hall. I found an empty room off the Great Hall.

The next thing I knew she had her lips pressed against mine. She let my lips go. "You can have me any time you want, Hugo." She whispered in my ear before she took my ear in her mouth.

I pulled her out of my arms. "This is not why I asked you here." She crossed her arms. She was mad.

"What did you need?" She said with a hint if temper.

I took a breath. "I can't go out with you anymore."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to be a father." I said I didn't tell her who it was because of what Lily had said.

"So, that doesn't mean we can't be together and do you even know it's yours." Jessica said uncrossing her arms and running them up my chest.

I grabbed her hands. "It does because I'm going to spend most of my time with the mother of my child and I won't have time for you." If Jessica had veela powers she would be scary right about now.

She grabbed her bag. "You will rue the day you broke up with me, Hugo Weasley." She slammed the door behind her. I let out the breath I was holding.

A minute later, Lily walked in. "I just saw Jessica and she looked pissed." Lily looked back at the door.

"Yeah she didn't take the news so good." Lily handed me some toast. "Thank you." As we walked out I told her about what happen. "And the thing that got me was when she was touching me it felt all wrong."

Lily smiled. "You are going to fall in love with Amanda."

"I don't know what you are talking about; we are just going to have a baby together." I said.

"There a reason for everything. There a reason that you drank together, you felt something when you danced. That why you slept with her and now she going to have your baby. The both of you are going to fall in love with each other. I bet you, you are going to be married before school lets out."

"That is not going to happen, Lily." We reach our first class and stood there waiting for the door to open. Amanda was standing across from us. I caught her eyes and we smiled.

"See it already happening." Lily whispered in my ear. Before I could say something to Lily the Professor opened the door. We walked in and I went to take seat next Amanda.

"Excuse me," I tap the girl's shoulder who was sitting next to Amanda. "Can I sit here?" She pushed her black hair back and smile. She got up and went over to sit by Lily, the only other free seat in the classroom. I took the seat next to Amanda. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Amanda got out her books for this class.

"Are you sure?" I opened my ink well.

"I'm pregnant, not sick." Amanda hissed.

"When Mr. Weasley and Miss Longbottom are done talking we can continue our class." Professor White said.

Amanda and I both looked up with color on our cheeks. "Sorry Professor."

He nodded. "See me after class." We nodded and Professor White continued with his class.

Oops

Amanda POV…

After class Hugo and I made our way up to the front of the class. Beth looked at me asking if I wanted her to wait for me. I shook my head. She walked out with Lily and they were both smiling. Professor White put away his things before he talked to us.

"You both will serve detention tonight at seven." Professor White said. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

"I'll walk you to your next class." Hugo gave me his sorry smile. He was trying to make up for getting me in trouble. "Here let me take your bag." I let him take it because he would argue until I let him. "Where is your next class?"

"In greenhouse 4," I started walking to the doors that led to the greenhouses. We didn't say anything on the way to the greenhouse. It looked liked we were the last ones there. Lily and Beth were sitting together and we made our way over. Dad closed the door as soon as we took our seats. We spent most of the class with dirt up to our elbows.

After class Lily and Beth made plans to meet later when Hugo and I were in detention. We all walked to lunch together, Beth and I went to the Hufflepuff table and Hugo and Lily went to the Gryffindor table. Beth grabbed some sandwiches for us.

"What is going on between you and Hugo? I asked Lily but she said that I had to ask you." I looked around to see that we were the only ones around.

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone." Beth nodded; her sandwich was halfway to her mouth. "I'm pregnant and Hugo is the father. And I think he told Lily about it."

"How did this happen?" Beth asked.

"You know the party we went to the night before school started." Beth nodded. "Well, Hugo and I started drinking together, we danced, and we went back to his place."

"You and Hugo slept together." Beth was amazed. I nodded. "Now you are going to have a baby." I nodded. "Wow." She looked up at the professors' table. "How are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know."

Oops

Hugo was already there when I showed up; he gave me a smile telling me that he was sorry for getting me in trouble. He was about to say something when the door open and Professor White let us in. He told us what we had to do and he left us to work. For the next twenty minutes, we work in quietly. Hugo stopped what he was doing.

"Amanda," He started. "Would you like to go out with me?" Hugo stood there looking at me.

"Why?" I asked, stopping what I was doing.

"Because I think we owe it to ourselves and if it doesn't work we will know. If our child asks later we can tell them." Hugo stated.

It couldn't hurt to try us out. I would want us to be there for the baby. "Sure, why not."

"I think we should seal it with a kiss." Hugo gave me a half smile. He made his way over to me. I stopped him with my hand on his chest. I could feel the hard muscle of his chest that made me want to wrap my arms around his neck and let him kiss me.

"I don't think so, Mr. Weasley." I said softly. I was losing it; I don't know where my wit went with him. His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer. He bent his head down; he was inches away from…

"I see you are done." Professor White voice broke through the heat that was in the room. "You may go back to your common rooms." Hugo had let me go. We nodded and made our way out.

"I'll walk you back to your common room." Before I said no, Hugo grabbed my hand and led me towards the Hufflepuff common room. We were half way there before Hugo said something. "Saturday there is a Hogsmeade visit; would you like to go with me?" He sounded nervous. I never thought I would see Hugo Weasley nervous. He always had a charm with the girls.

I smiled. "That would be great, Hugo." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said, letting go of his hand.

"Your welcome. Do I get a kiss goodnight?" Hugo gave me his half smile.

It made my knees weak. "No goodnight." I said the password and went through the door not before I heard.

"I will get you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the loonnngg wait. Enjoy-sjt**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week Hugo would meet me in front of my common room to walk with me to breakfast. Every time we would get to the Great Hall, Hugo didn't want to let me go and the only way he would let me go was if I gave him a kiss. I never gave him what he wanted; I smiled and said maybe later. Sometimes Lily or Beth would show up and stop him.<p>

We would sit next to each other in the same classes we had together. Hugo told me that my younger brothers corner him in the Gryffindor common room. Asking him what his intentions were towards me. Hugo told them that I'm a big girl and could take care of myself. Hugo told me about it the next day. Lily and Beth were becoming fast friends; we would always find them with their heads together and whispering about something. I was worry that they were up to something especially with Lily.

Saturday finally was here after everything that happened this week, from telling Hugo that I was pregnant, Hugo asking me out, and spending all our free time together. Hugo was waiting for me outside my common room. He was wearing a blue jumper with a gold H in the middle of the jumper and a pair of jeans. The blue of jumper matched his eyes as he looked at me. His smile was infection because all I could do was smile. We made our way down to breakfast; I was going to my table when Hugo's hand stopped me.

"Come and sit by me?" Hugo asked. It was the first time that either one brought up the idea. People had friends in other houses but didn't sit together during meals.

"Sure." Hugo smiled and took my hand and led me to the Gryffindor table. We found a seat next to Lily and Ben, who was Hugo's best friend. Ben didn't look too happy having to move away from Lily. Lily smiled at me and started putting food on my plate. "Lily, why are you putting all this food on my plate?"

She looked over at the boys, who were talking about something.

Then she came closer to me. "You are going to have Hugo Weasley's baby. Hugo eats like it going out of style. Trust me you are going to need it."

"Lily, what are you telling Amanda about me?" Hugo took pieces of food off my plate.

"I'm telling her about your eating habits." Lily rolled her eyes at him. Hugo smiled at her and put his arm over my shoulder. By the end of the meal you could tell that Lily and Hugo are more then cousins and best friends, they acted like brother and sister. Lily told me of something Hugo did and Hugo would tell one right back. It was fun sitting with them.

After breakfast we stood in line to leave the castle. After the caretaker took our names, we walked down and out the gates. Hugo had my hand the whole time. "Hugo, you have a great relationship with Lily."

"Yeah, that coming from being together from the time we were in nappies." Hugo laughed.

"I remember the times our families would get together and put us together. You and Lily were always trying to out smart your older siblings and you would drag me in with you."

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun with us." Hugo laughed.

"I did but they always got us back." Hugo and I stopped so we can stop laughing. "I remember one time you and Lily were cover in something slimy. I never seen your faces so red I thought that you would were going to explode." We started walking again.

"You started laughing at us until Lily threw some of the slim on you. Your eyes were almost black after that and we ran for it. The rest of the day you were playing pranks on us."

"You were doing the same thing to me, Hugo Weasley. Don't act all innocent." I hit him on his arm. The outline of the village was coming closer.

"Where would you like to go first?" Hugo asked, changing the subject.

"Let's go to Honeydukes. I think you should buy me some candy." I smile sweetly on him, holding on his arm like he just said something great.

"Sure." Hugo laughed and led us to the candy shop. Hogwarts students were coming in and out of the shop. If we knew them, we wave and say hi before moving on. We saw Lily and Beth hanging out with their boyfriends. Hugo got a disgusted look on his face when we saw Lily. I shook my head at him and was about to say something when we enter the shop.

"What does my fair lady want?" Hugo waved his hand out. Being pregnant did have some good thing about it because everything looked good.

"The question is where to start?" I found some chocolate in the corner. I made my way over to it. My mouth was watering when I looked upon it. It was this big dark chocolate bar. "I want this, Hugo." I pointed to it.

"I would love to get it for you but it cost more then I have." Hugo sounded apprehensive.

"Hugo, please. I'm having your child." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, trying to guilt him into doing it for me.

Hugo ran his hand threw his hair. "Mandy," this was the first time he called me Mandy when I been telling him to. "I don't have enough money for the chocolate. I can get you some other kind."

I looked into Hugo's eyes and knew that he would if he could. I sighed. "Alright," I moved away from the chocolate before I did something I would regret.

After that episode with the chocolate it was great. I found a few things that I wanted or more then a few things. We left with two bags of candy. We made our way to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes because Hugo wanted a few things.

You could hear the laughter as soon as we enter the shop. There were students from third years looking around with wide eyes to seven years who knew what they wanted and went to grab it. Hugo took me to the back of the store. We were looking at one thing or another, when Hugo saw someone familiar.

"Dad," Ron Weasley turned around with a smile for his son. "What are you doing here?" Hugo asked you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Your uncle needed help today, so I came to help." Ron said. He put something on the self next to him.

"Oh," Hugo said. "Alright, Dad," Hugo started to walk way.

"Hugo," Ron stopped Hugo with his voice. Hugo went over to his father leaving me to look at some muggle things. Ron and Hugo head were bent down, you couldn't tell where Hugo started and Ron ended. I didn't know how much Hugo looked liked his father until I saw them standing together. I saw Hugo nodded and left his father with a frown on his face. When he looked upon me his face changed.

"Everything okay with your dad?" I asked as he came closer to me.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know if we were going out and if I was treating you good." Hugo picked put some boxes.

I smiled. "And what did you tell him?"

Hugo eyes were sparkling. "That I would never hurt you," We made our way up to the counter, were his Uncle George was helping people.

"Hugo what are you doing bring your date here?" George asked when he saw us.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Uncle George," Hugo said sarcastically. Hugo put his things on the counter. George rung him up and handed him his things.

"Next time bring your date somewhere fancier." George smiled and waved Hugo away before Hugo could say anything. Hugo led me out of the shop.

"Three Broomsticks," Hugo said. I nodded and we walked over there. Hugo found us a table in the back of the room when we entered. Hugo put our bags down, and then went to get us something to eat and some butterbeer. He came back with a meat pie and something to drink. He sat down and handed me a fork.

"Hugo, how are we going to tell our parents about the baby?" I asked as we started on the pie.

"I don't know, but it will have to be soon." Hugo took drink of his butterbeer. "Because I don't think someone can keep it quiet."

"Who?"

"Jessica Rogers." Hugo looked away from me.

"Oh."

"The girl who I asked out before you told me." Hugo explained. "I broke up with her the next day after you told me. She wasn't too happy about it. I have been worried about her since then. If we tell our parents before she does something." He ran his hand through his hair. "I hate lying to my dad." Hugo sighed.

"You didn't lie to him; you just didn't tell him the whole truth about why we were going out." I said. "I know how you feel, we see my dad everyday and all he thinks is that we are going out, not that there a baby growing inside of me."

"We need to tell them soon." Hugo smiled. I nodded and we finished our meal.

We just left the Three Broomsticks when Hugo pulled me to the side of the building. He backed us into the wall of the building. He took the bags out of my hand and set then down next to us. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. I couldn't help but gasp because Hugo's eyes turned a dark blue. He looked in my eyes as he lean down. His lips touched mine softly, he settle one of his hands on my waist and the other on my cheek. He took advanced of my mouth being open and deeper the kiss with putting his tongue in my mouth. He pulled me closer to him, trapping my arms between us. I moved my arms up over his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck making me stand on my tip-toes. He moved both his hands around my waist and leaned me against the wall. One of his hands found its way under my shirt, touching my still flat stomach. It made me tremble to feel his skin on my mine. He was moving my shirt up; he was moving closer to my right breast. I broke the kiss, we were gasping for air to breathe.

"Hugo, stop." I said as soon as I got my breath. "We can't do this here on the side of the street." Hugo smirked and nodded. He pulled my shirt down and grabbed our bags. He leans down to give me a quick kiss before grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry if you're mad, Hugo." I said, thinking that Hugo is mad at me.

"You were right. We can't do that in the middle of the street." Hugo wrapped his arms around and kissed me on the top of my head. I smiled and we continued to the castle. He took me back to my common room. He handed me my bag and kissed me goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and walk away, he turn around and gave me a look that made my knees melt. I walked in the common room in a dazed

"I see someone had a good time." Rachel came through my dazed. I saw my friends sitting around the fire. My grin grew.

"He did kiss me." I said. The looks on my friends' faces were priceless.

"Come and tell us what happen." Amy said. I went and took a seat next to Beth on the couch. I spent the rest of the night telling them about our date.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Sunday and I was going to meet Amanda at the library to study after breakfast. For most of the breakfast Lily and Ben were fighting about one thing or another. I think Ben was trying to get her attention by fighting with her. I couldn't tell him that it was worthless because Lily never liked fighting. They didn't notice me get up and leave the Great Hall. I found out I was walking behind Amanda, I was memorizes by the sway of her hips. I followed her all the way to the library.

She took a seat in one of the tables in the back. I watched her from behind a bookcase; she was getting out her books. There was a window behind her and the November sunlight the casting a crown on her head. I just stood there watching her study. She was beautiful. She took my breath away. I don't know how long I stood there watching her. She looked up, looking for me. I came around the bookcase and met her eyes. The light in her eyes shine when she saw me. I went and took a seat next to her.

I kissed her and took out my books. We tried to do our work but we kept trading looks with each other. We would smile when we caught each other eyes. She must have taken off her shoes because she kept running her foot up my leg. I pretended that it didn't affect me but it didn't work. I gave her look to tell her to stop. She moved her hair out of the way; I could see some color on her cheek. She looked so cute doing that, I leaned over to give her a kiss but my lovely cousin and Amanda's friend stopped us.

"Now we can't have any of that happening in the library." Lily took the seat across from me, while Amanda's friend took the other seat at the table.

"No we can't. The last time we left them alone Hugo took avenge of Mandy." Beth said, taking out her books.

"I know," Lily hung her head in shame. "And I'm related to him." Beth patted Lily on the back.

"It will be okay Lily." Beth gave me a look. "We are here to be chaperones so nothing will happen between you two." Beth took out her books.

"Why do we need chaperones because we were alone yesterday?" I traded looks with Amanda.

Lily looked like she was ready to cry. "You kissed her yesterday and we know you two can't control yourselves." I rolled my eyes because I knew this was an act. "It was our fault that you are going to have a baby." Beth nodded.

"How?" Amanda asked.

"We were not watching you at the party." Lily started to fake cry.

"So now when I have to tell my parents I'll blame it on you." Hugo simply stated. Lily nodded.

"So you didn't watch us at the party, why watch us now since we are having a baby." Amanda asked.

"So we don't have repeat." Beth said.

"I can't get pregnant again." Amanda was getting angry. "And I'm going to kiss my boyfriend." Amanda put her hands on my face and pulled me to her lips. Her lips were soft as I remember from yesterday. It started off as a showoff kiss but it changes into something deeper. I pulled her closer to me, that wasn't enough so I picked her up and put her on my lap. I was edging around the bottom of her shirt.

"Excuse me, there are people sitting here." Beth said. Amanda and I broke the kiss, looking at each other with color in our cheeks.

"Sorry." Amanda and I both said. We looked down at our books. Laughter came from the other side of the table. I looked up to see Lily and Beth laughing.

"I can see why Beth told me about the kiss that happened yesterday. You two can't keep your hands off each other." Lily said. She turned to Beth. "You were right." They smile like they both know a secret that only they know.

"What was she right about, Lily?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing," Lily had a sparkle in her eyes. I didn't believe her one bit, that's the problem growing up with someone you can tell when they are lying.

"Amanda, why don't we leave our chaperones here?" I didn't have to wait for a respond because she gathered her books and put them away. I follow her by putting my books away. We left the table with Lily and Beth looking at us with evil in their eyes.

"I know a place we can go to." I said after we left the library. I grabbed her hand and ran for it before Lily or Beth came looking for us. I went to the seventh room and walked three times in front of a blank walk. A door appeared, I open the door and there was a room with things for us to study with. "Now no one can find us." I pulled Amanda in.

"Now I can do this without the two hen mothers looking after us." Amanda wrapped her arms around, lean up on her toes and planted her lips on me.

I pulled away. "I like the way you are thinking." I pulled her close and let her lips find mine.

Oops

Amanda's POV…

I was hungry and dinner was a few hours away and I was to meet Hugo in a couple minutes for us to make us way down to herboiagy. I saw him walking my way; I went over to him and grabbed his hand. I started walking to the kitchens.

"Amanda, why are we walking the wrong way to class? I don't think Herboigly was moved." Hugo questioned.

"I'm hungry and I want something to eat." I pulled him to the portrait that was hiding the kitchens. I tickle the pear and I went in to get something, hoping Hugo was going to follow me.

The house-elves were running around getting ready for dinner. A house-elf ran over to me. "What can I get you, miss?" It asked.

"A banana and pickle sandwich," I said. The house-elf ran off to get that for me.

"That sounds disgusting." Hugo voice came from behind me. I turned around to look at him.

"Sorry, but your child wants that." Hugo put his hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry my child wants that." Hugo sarcastically said. I hit him on the arm.

"I hate you." Crossing my arms under my chest and turning away from him. He wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"No you don't." Hugo said in my ear, he kissed me just behind my ear.

"Maybe not," I turned around in his arms, I leaned up to kiss him.

"Miss, your sandwich is ready." The house-elf came up with my sandwich. I broke out of Hugo's arms and grabbed the sandwich off the plate.

"Let's get going," I took a bit of my sandwich. Hugo and I left making our way to class. The halls were empty with everyone in class or in their common room. We made it through the castle without being seen.

"We're twenty minute late" Hugo glanced at his watch. "Your dad is going to kill us." We were walking up the path to the greenhouses. We open the door to find my dad's back was to the door. He was telling the class something. Hugo closed the door quietly behind us. The only seats in the class were right in front of where my dad was. Lily and Beth saw us coming in; there was a sneaky smile on their faces. Hugo and I edged around the room to the only seats in the classroom.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mr. Weasley and Miss Longbottom." Dad said with his back still on us. "Please take a seat and I would like to see you after class." I could feel the color rise up on my face, Hugo turned as red as his hair. Hugo and I made it to our seats. "Now that Mr. Weasley and Miss Longbottom have come to class, I can continue." Dad went back to talking about plants.

After class everyone left besides Hugo and me, they all looked happy to be leaving because Dad kept giving Hugo and me the look telling us that we are in big trouble. We stayed seated waiting for Dad to come and talk to us. We heard the door close after the last student, Dad made his way over to us. He took a stool from another table and placed it in front of the table. He placed his hands on the table and looked right at us.

"Why were you two twenty minutes late to class?" Dad asked.

"We went to the kitchens because…" Before I could finish Hugo broke in.

"I was hungry." Hugo took the blame. "I asked Amanda to go to the kitchen with me. She said yes. I didn't think we would be that long, Professor Longbottom." Dad turned to Hugo.

"Don't let it happen again. Amanda, you have detention for a week. And Hugo you will have detention for two weeks." Dad got up. "Get to your next class." Hugo and I didn't wait for another word we left.

Beth and Lily were waiting for us when we came out. "Why were you late and what did Professor Longbottom want?" Lily asked. Hugo and I told them what happen and that we have detentions for the next two weeks. "You should tell them soon." It was all Lily had said.

Hugo stopped me and turned to Lily and Beth. "We will catch up with you later." They nodded and kept walking. He took a breath. "I think we should tell them this weekend after the quidditch game." I nodded because soon it going to be hard trying to keep this quiet.

I kissed Hugo on the cheek. "Thank you for taking the blame."

Hugo put his hand on my stomach. "You are having my baby. It's the least I can do." I feel in love with Hugo right there. I kiss him one more time before we had to run to class.

The rest of the week pasted in blur from classes to detention with Hugo and my dad. It was fun trying to kiss Hugo behind my father's back. Saturday was here and the only thing I had to worry about was how to tell our parents that they are going to be grandparents. Hugo and I entered the Great Hall with Hugo touching my stomach to feel the baby, but I told him that you can't feel anything.

We took a seat at the Gryffindor table with Lily and Beth, who started to sit with us at the Gryffindor. I saw the girl that Hugo asked out before I told him that he was going to be a father. She didn't look too happy when she looked our way. She opened he month and said…

"Amanda Longbottom is having Hugo Weasley's baby." She yelled and everything went quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Hugo POV...

Everyone was looking at Amanda and me, some people looked hurt like Ben or Amanda's other friends. Looking up at the professors' table, Professor McGonagall's lips were so thin you couldn't tell were they where. Professor Longbottom had a fork halfway to his mouth, he was looking straight ahead. Then everyone started talking at once. I kept one eye on the professors' table and the other on Amanda who turned white. She was looking at her dad who eyes finally turned on her.

Professor McGonagall got up from the table and put a hand on Professor Longbottom, telling him to come with her. They came down to the Gryffindor table, stopping by Jessica Rogers. They told her something, which made her not too happy by the look on her face; she left the Great Hall very quickly.

Both professors walked down the table, we knew that they were coming for us. Amanda grabbed on my arm to make sure that I was still here. I reached for her hand and give her a quick squeeze, telling her that I'm not going anywhere. I saw a quick smile before it was gone. We were going to tell our parents today, this isn't how we wanted it. Now the whole school knows, now if they believe Jessica or not is a different story.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Longbottom, can you please meet me in my office." Professors McGonagall and Longbottom were standing right next to me.

"Professor McGonagall, I need Hugo, he is my star keeper." Lily said. I forgot that we had the quidditch game to play.

"Miss Potter, as that is not going to happen. I need you to get your aunt and uncle." Professor McGonagall told Lily.

"Professor…" Lily started.

"Miss Potter, do as I say." McGonagall was not to be messed with. "Tell them the password is Ron Weasley." Lily got up but not without saying a few things about McGonagall. McGonagall turned to Professor Longbottom. "You may want to get Hannah for this." Professor Longbottom nodded; he left the Great Hall to call his wife.

McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall not waiting for Amanda or me to follow. Amanda was the first to get up; I took her hand as I stood up. We followed McGonagall to her office. She was waiting for us at the gargoyle. We didn't say a word as we climbed the stairs. McGonagall went to sit behind her desk, Amanda and I took the two seats in front of the desk. Amanda and I were holding hands waiting for our parents to show up. McGonagall folded her hands on her desk. No one said anything.

The door open, we turned around to see who parents were coming in. As soon as I saw the bushy brown hair I knew it was my parents that were coming in. Both of my parents had smiles on their faces when they came in, Lily must have not told them why I'm here. With a wave of her wand McGonagall pulls two chairs up for my parents to sit next to me.

"What is this about, Minerva?" Mum asked. Mum's brown eyes locked on me. I knew she was checking to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'll tell you when Miss Longbottom's parents are here." McGonagall said. Mum nodded. She started to fix my hair when Neville and Hannah walked in. McGonagall brought chairs out for them. It seemed Neville didn't tell his wife that they were going to be grandparents.

Everyone was looking at Professor McGonagall, but she was looking at Amanda and I. "Hugo and Amanda have something to say."

I took a breath and squeezed Amanda hand. I looked at each of the parents. Amanda had her mother's eyes; I hope our child has her eyes. I looked in Amanda eyes. "Amanda and I are going to have a baby."

Neville had the same look on his face as he did in the Great Hall. Hannah was wiping the tears away. Mum looked way before I saw the disappointment in her eyes. Dad was shaking his head, he couldn't believe this.

"Are you keeping the baby?" McGonagall asked the question that every parent wanted to ask.

"Yes, Hugo and I want this baby and we are going to raise the baby together." Amanda told our parents.

Mum was rubbing her forehead when she asked. "How are you going to support this child?"

"I'm going to join the Aurors and Amanda is going to work at the Leaky Cauldron." I said.

"How did this happen?" Hannah asked. She looked at me because she thought it was my fault that I got her daughter pregnant.

"Mum, we went to a party, got drunk and pregnant. We are both at fault here." Amanda told her Mum.

"I blame Lily." I said trying to lighten the mood. Amanda hit me on my head.

"You can't blame Lily." She smiled.

"She said I could." I smiled back.

"You are not blaming your cousin." Mum told me. I forgot that our parents were here.

"She said I could." I defended myself.

"Hugo…" She warned me.

"Sorry."

Mum sighed. "Hugo, you and Amanda are going to have to be responsible for somebody else. So take this serious."

"Mum, I have been and I'm going to be there for the baby and Amanda." I ran my hand through my hair. "I know this is bigger then anything I have done. Amanda and I are going to do this. Now you can support us or you don't have to see your grandchild." I was addressing the parents. "Amanda and I are of age, so we don't need your approval, but we want it. I don't know what is going to happen between us but we are going to love this child." I knew they would not like this, but I thought that Amanda and I were doing the right thing.

"A baby is not easy, Hugo. We don't what either of you to leave this child when you are done playing house." Hannah said. "The other is going to raise the child by yourself."

"Mum, Hugo not leaving, neither I'm. We already love this child."

"There is nothing else to discuss. It seems that Hugo and Amanda already made up their minds. All we can do is support them." Mum got up, Dad followed her. Dad didn't say anything, neither did Neville. I get up to run after my parents.

"I'll see you later, Amanda." I kiss her on the head, because her parents are here. I smiled at Hannah, Neville, and McGonagall; I left them in the office.

I saw my parents walking down the hallway away from the stairs. I ran after them, calling their names. There was no one in hall because they were all at the quidditch game. Mum and Dad stopped, turned and waited for me to reach them. I was out of breath when I reached them.

"Can we talk?" I open a door to an empty classroom. I wait for my parents to enter before closing the door. They stood in the middle of the room waiting for me to say something. "Mum, Dad I know you are mad at me but can you do me a favor." I asked.

"We are not mad at you; we're more disappointed in you." Dad said. Dad ran his hand through his hair. He sighed. "What can we do for you, Hugo?"

"Can you please not tell anybody?" I gave them a weak smile. "If someone asks you can tell them it is true."

"All right but you will need to tell them at Christmas." Mum nodded.

"Thank you." I hugged Mum. Then I hugged Dad.

"We'll see you at Christmas." Mum and Dad left. I let out a breath after they left. That went better then I thought.

Oops

Amanda POV….

After Hugo left, I was left with my parents and McGonagall. My parents were trying not to look at me. McGonagall wanted to say something. I decide to say something to break the silence. "Mum, Dad, I'm not sorry that I'm pregnant, but I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Hugo and I were going to tell you today after the game."

"Mandy, your father and I wanted you to do something with your life, not work at the pub for the rest of your life." Mum said.

"I know Mum but my dreams change. I want to bring this life in the world. I won't have to do this alone because Hugo will be there no matter happens with us."

"What is going on between you and Hugo?" Mum asked.

"We're dating. We are going to see where this goes. If it doesn't work out at lease we will know but this baby will be loved by both of us."

"It better led to marriage." Dad growled.

"Dad!" "Neville!" Mum and I shouted.

"What?" Dad said with shook that Mum and I yelled at him.

"Neville, they don't need to marry because of this baby." Mum said.

"It the right thing to do," Dad whispered so soft that I almost didn't here him.

Mum gathered Dad in her arms and started to say something in his ear. Dad slowly started to smile and nod. Dad let go of Mum and gave me a stern look. "I will be watching you and Hugo."

"Dad!" I was shocked. "Why?"

"I don't need anything to happen to you." Dad smiled.

"Dad, I don't need you to watch over me like Hugo does. I can't go anywhere without him." I rolled my eyes.

Mum gave my shoulder a squeeze. "It's something all men do when we are having their child. Your father did and I'm sure if Hugo anything like his father, you won't lose him easily." Mum kissed my forehead. "I got to get back to the pub or Tom and Tim are going to burn it down." Mum got up and kissed Dad. Mum left with the door closing behind her.

Dad and I got up; Dad threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of Professor McGonagall's office. He pulled me close. "Mandy, I love you and you have a great man by your side for all of this." Dad kissed me on the top of my head.

"Dad, what did Mum tell you?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "You will find out in time." Dad was looking somewhere else. I follow Dad's eyes and Hugo was standing there with the biggest smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile in return. Dad let me go and spoke to Hugo. "Take care of my little girl."

"I will, sir." Hugo shook my dad's hand. Dad left us standing in the hallway. Hugo wrapped his arms around. "Let's go and get something to eat."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. "Is that all you can think of is food." Hugo laughed.

As Professor McGonagall came out of her office, she saw the love that was blooming between the students. It was what great love is made of.


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda POV…

The next day, Beth and I were meeting Hugo and Lily in the library. Last night Amy, Rachel, and Kinsey cornered Beth and me asking us if I was pregnant or not. It's a good thing no one believed Jessica when told the whole school. They felt hurt that we didn't tell I tried to tell them that Hugo and I wanted to tell our parents first. We went to bed with not saying a word to each other.

We enter the library to find a group around Lily and Hugo, they were mostly girls. The green monster in me started to growl and crawl around. I wanted to rip their little heads off their shoulders. It didn't help that Hugo was smiling at them all sweet. One of the girls was trying to pull him away, he wasn't enjoying it. Lily was seating there not trying to laugh, she decide not to help her cousin.

"Ladies, I hate to break up the party but if you don't leave there will be heads rolling. So I would leave what is mine alone." I said loud enough for them all to hear but not for the librarian couldn't hear. The girls all started to leave; while they were leaving they threw me dirty looks. They wanted to say something but the look I was giving them stopped them. Some were standing around watching me as I took the seat on Hugo's lap. I kissed him with a smile on my lips. I felt him smile in return as he wrapped his arms around me. They left with their noses in the air.

Hugo broke the kiss. "Not that I didn't joy that but what was that all about?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You would ask that. A normal boy would never ask and keep on kissing their girlfriend." Hugo threw a dirty look at his cousin.

"I don't like all those girls around my boyfriend." I answered before Hugo killed Lily.

Hug gave me a quick kiss. "I would never leave you."

"I think I'm going to vomit." Beth said. I gave her a quick look that made her laugh.

"I could just make out with Hugo." I gave an evil smile.

"I know Hugo would love that but as for the rest of us we would love for that not to happen." Beth just smiled back, daring me to do it. I inch closer to Hugo, watching Beth to see when she would break. My lips touched Hugo's and I forgot what I was doing because when we kiss I forget where I am. "Okay you can stop." Beth covered her eyes.

"Don't you have better things to do then to be here with us?" Hugo stated. Lily and Beth shock their heads. "What about your boyfriends don't you want to spend time with them?

"Andrew broke up with me because of you two." Lily took out her books so we wouldn't see her face.

"Why?" Hugo asked.

"He said that I spend too much with you and not enough with him." Lily's cheeks were turning red. Beth put an arm around her.

"Lily, it's his lost not yours." I said. Lily smiled and nodded. "What about John, Beth?"

"John, is a cheater who needs his balls cut off." Anger flashed in Beth's eyes. Last I knew everything was okay with them now this.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I caught him with Cassie Wilson in the broom closet yesterday." Beth was getting angrier by every word.

"Wow." Everyone said. Cassie was worse then Jessica Rogers. Everyone knew about her.

"Speaking about whores what are we going to about Jessica Rogers?" Lily asked everyone at the table.

I gave her a smile that anyone would be scared of. "Just leave her to me."

"I would never get on her bad side if I were you, Hugo. You could be missing some body parts." Lily laughed.

"Trust me; I'm always scared of her. She is pregnant with a Weasley." I hit Hugo in the chest.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"Your hormones are crazier with a Weasley in you then any other baby." Hugo looked at me like I should know this.

"Sorry, I didn't take a crash course in being pregnant with Weasley childern." I rolled my eyes.

Hugo kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry, love." I traded looks with Lily and Beth. Hugo never called me love before. Did he have feeling for me not as the mother of his child but like a man loves a woman? The smile on my face grew.

"I forgave you for now but next time it won't be so easy." My lips found his. His arms tighten around me.

"Do they always forget that there are people here?" Beth asked Lily.

"I think so." I could tell that Beth was smiling.

Hugo and I broke up. "Sorry." We mumbled. I got out of Hugo's arms and took a seat next to him. Lily and Beth had smiles on their faces like they knew something that I didn't. We spent the next hour doing homework and holding hands.

We were walking out of the library when I saw her, seating alone working on her homework. I let go of Hugo's hand, "I'll see you in the entrance hall." Beth and Lily nodded and left. Hugo stayed behind.

His eyes followed mine. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay," he kissed me good luck and followed Lily and Beth out of the library.

Jessica was still looking at her homework when I walked over. She looked up when she saw my hands on the table. She lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I asked if I could have seat with my hand. She said I could with her hand. I took a seat across from her. She was waiting for me to say something.

"We need to talk." I started.

"About what?" She asked with a corky smile.

"You know what this is about?" She gave me a questionably look. "What you did in the Great Hall yesterday, telling the whole school that I was pregnant. I just want you to know you messed with the wrong person. You will pay for what you did." I said with something that would make anyone nervous apparently not to Jessica.

"I'm scared." She said in a mocking tone.

"You should be. I grew up with four brothers; I know things you would never dream of." I warned her and was about to get up when her words stopped me.

"I have one question for you." I waited for her continue. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are messing with someone I love." I folded my hands under the table before I wrap them around her neck.

"Do you know if he loves you?" She asked. She knew she said something that would get me.

"No," I continued because I didn't want her to get the better of me. "Why do you care?"

"Because Hugo Weasley was to suppose to be mine but you came in and took him from under my nose telling him that you were pregnant with his child. For all we could know is that you are playing him."

"Trust me, if you ever been pregnant you would know. Since you never been you don't know what is going on in my body." I put my finger on my chin. "Let's see my baby is turning into a human." Glancing at her, "After tomorrow you will leave Hugo and I alone if you don't I will get you back and it will get worse because I'm hormonally." I got up not waiting for her to say something. I was tired talking to her.

I found Hugo, Beth, and Lily in the Entrance Hall. Hugo hurried over to me. "Are you okay?" He took my bag away from me.

"Everything is going to be okay after tomorrow." I smiled. We followed Lily and Beth in the Great Hall. Lily and Beth took a seat. Hugo was waiting for me to take a seat. I sat then he sat. Hugo was piling food on our plates. "Can I ask what all those girls were doing there when I got there?" I asked the question to Hugo and Lily.

Lily started to laugh before answering. "They wanted to comfort Hugo because they thought that you trapped him. It was funny because Hugo kept telling him that you would never trap him and how he can't wait until the baby is here." For some reason it made me feel sad. Maybe I wanted him to say that he loved me but that he can't wait until the baby was here. We finished lunch as I saw my two younger brothers walking out of the Great Hall.

"I'll see you guys later." I got up and followed my brothers. "Simon, Nick!" I yelled out. They stopped and saw me. There were frowns on their faces. They probably thought that I was going to yell at them for something they did. I threw my arms around each of their shoulder. I smiled at them. "You are not in trouble or is there something you are not telling me." They shook their heads. I lead them to an empty classroom. "I need your help with something." I said as I close the door behind us.

They smiled wickedly. "What can we do for you dear sister?" They traded looks because I would never ask them to do what they are going to do.

I smiled right back. "I need help with…" I told them what I wanted to. They loved what I was thinking. We sat there talking about how we were going to do this and everything had to be done by tomorrow morning. Two hours later we had everything plan.

"Well sis. You are very smart." Simon said.

"I know. I did grow up with four brothers who were always pranking each other." Simon and Nick looked like they didn't know what I was talking about. "Come on; let's get everything we are going to need." I spent the rest of the night with brothers getting everything ready for tomorrow morning.

Oops

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Beth asked me when we got up the next morning.

"I spent the rest of the day with my brothers." I pulled on my shoe.

"Why? You never spend anytime with your brother unless your father is making you." Beth didn't believe that I would spent time with my brothers willing.

"They are helping with something." We were making our way to the common room.

"What?" Beth opened the door for us to leave.

"You will find out at breakfast." Beth narrowed her eyes at me. She didn't like what I was telling her.

"If you say so," Beth watched me the rest of the way to the Great Hall. We took a seat next to Hugo and Lily. Hugo grabbed my hand under the table. Beth put her head to Lily's and started asking if she knew what was going on. Lily shook her head; I knew that she didn't know.

I smile at Hugo. "What are you doing?" Hugo asked. I gave him a look of I didn't know what he was talking about. "I know that look you would get it every time we did something to our siblings and it was about to happen."

I lean over and kissed him. "You will have to see for yourself." I saw Simon behind Hugo and gave him the wink. He smiled and went to find Nick.

The next thing ten minutes pass like every other day, then there was a scream from the middle of the table. Everyone turned towards the scream and it was one of Jessica's friends. She caught sight of her friend's hair. Jessica Rogers's hair was bright blue. Jessica gave her friend a look to tell her to shut up. Her friend reached down and grabbed something from her bag. It was a mirror; she put it right in front of Jessica's face. Jessica face turned bright red. She looked right at me; she knew I had something to do with this.

She got up and went up the professor's table. She stopped right in front of Professor McGonagall and started to yell and point her finger towards me. I knew she was saying that I did it. McGonagall looked over her shoulder to catch my eye. She smiled and told Jessica something. Jessica didn't like it because she walked away with a frown deep on her face. She grabbed her things and was walking out of the Great Hall when she spotted me with my hand in Hugo's.

"I know you did this and McGonagall does not believe me. She said she would look into it," She looked up at the professors' table at McGonagall. "But we know that she isn't going to do a damn thing about it." She looked at Hugo. "Good Luck." She says to Hugo and leaves the Great Hall. After she leaves everyone starts laughing about her hair, you could tell by their hands movements. Her friends run out to comfort her.

"I will be the first to say that was great Amanda." Lily laughed. Beth rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"That was great. I love you, Amanda." Hugo said. Lily, Beth and I stared at him. Did he just say what I think he did? He looks at each of us. "What?" He asked.

"Do you really love me or are you just saying that in the heat of the moment?" I asked. Lily and Beth were looking at both of us.

Hugo smiled. "I do love you." I asked him a question with my eyes. "And not because you are having my child." Hugo hooks one of his fingers under my chin to bring it closer to him. "I love you." He whispered before he took my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him. I broke the kiss. "I love you, too." I took his lips again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hugo's POV….

Before I knew it, it was Christmas holidays. After Amanda told me she loved me it felt that everything was prefect. We had a healer appointment and we saw our baby and everything was okay. He was healthy and growing. Amanda was getting bigger by the week. I loved putting my hand on her stomach to see if I could feel my child. Amanda told me that I couldn't but everything was going okay.

Now we were in a compartment by ourselves going home. I kept looking to see if Amanda pregnancy was in the paper, but it wasn't. It gave us some relief but I still had to tell the rest of my family. Amanda was sleeping with my arm around her. She was having trouble sleeping lately. She was falling asleep in her classes but most of the teachers let her. Amanda said she only slept well in my arms. It made me feel great but I couldn't hold her at night when we were sleeping in different dormitories.

I spent most of the time watching the snow getting lighter as we head south. Trying to think about how I was going to tell my grandparents' especially my grandmothers. They were always telling me not to bring a girl home pregnant and if I did to make sure that I could take care of the child. I already talked to my uncle George about working at the shop. The train came to a stop and we were in London.

"Amanda, we're here." I kiss the top of her head. She opens her eyes that still have sleep in them. She looks so cute when she wakes up. I help her get her things; we walk out of the train to find our parents. We find Mrs. Longbottom first and her two older brothers are there. They greet her and it seemed like they didn't know that Amanda was pregnant. I kiss her goodbye and tell her I'll see her later. Her brothers didn't look too happy. Amanda rolled her eyes at her brothers. I left them waiting for her other two brothers.

I found my dad talking to my Aunt Ginny, I didn't see Mum anywhere. Lily was no where to be found. My hand went tighter on my bag as I made my way over to me. I knew Dad wasn't happy with me because he hasn't written to me since before I told him. Aunt Ginny was the first to see me; she smiled and hit Dad on the arm. Dad saw me with a frown on his face, he crossed his arms. Aunt Ginny looked at him with worry etched on her face. Dad shook his head telling her not to ask. I give Aunt Ginny a big smile.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny, how are you doing?"

"Hello, Hugo. I'm fine." She said looking between Dad and me. "How are you doing?" She wasn't looking at me when she asked.

I traded a look with Dad. "I'm good." Lily walked up before her mum could say something.

"Hi, Mum, Uncle Ron," Lily smiled at them. "Did Amanda leave already?" She asked.

"No," Our parents motion for us to walk. "They were waiting for her brothers." I gave her a smile. "Tim and Tom don't like me too much because I'm dating their only sister."

"Wait until they found out." Lily whispered.

"I know." We split up at the parking lot. Lily and Aunt Ginny went one way. I followed Dad into the parking lot. We enter the car and Dad starts on the way home. I waited until we were on the main road home. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

Dad's knuckles turned white gripping the wheel, "I'm fine, Hugo." Dad kept looking at the road.

"You haven't said a word since I got off the train." I had my parents' temper.

"What did you want me to say?" Dad temper was getting to him. "Hi, Hugo. How are you doing?" Dad gave an example. "Act like everything is normal when it's not." Dad pulled the car over.

"Yeah! I know that everything is not normal. I'm going to be a father next summer. I'm going to have a baby boy or girl who is going to need me. You haven't said a word to me since I told you and I'm scared. How do I raise a child when I'm still child myself? Am I going to be a good father? I ruined Amanda's life and her dreams. Every time she looks at me is she going to hate me? Is this child going to hate me because I'm a bad father?"

I felt my dad put his arms around me. "Hugo, you are going to be great father because you are already worrying about if they are going to hate you. Amanda's life is changing and she knows what she is doing." Dad let me go.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I felt the same thing when your mum was pregnant. I was scared that I was going to be a bad father. Even those we were married I thought that I ruined your mum life because we were young. Some parts of me were still a child." Dad gave me a smile. "When you hold your child in your arms and look into those eyes, you know that you help create this life. You'll look at your wife and tell her that she did an amazing job." Dad was lost in a memory. "I'm going to tell you want my dad told me before I became a father. Love your child like no one else can be there for them when their heart is broken. Hug them when they are sad and happy. Make a big deal about the littlest thing because that what they are going to remember. Always be there for them no matter what they been through." Dad hugged me. "I'm sorry that I was disappointed. I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to follow your dreams."

I smiled. "Dad, dreams change."

Dad nodded. "I know." Dad pulled on the road again and head for home. "Hugo, you and Amanda are going to be great parents." After we had this heart to heart, Dad asked about Quidditch.

When we got home, Mum was there with dinner ready. "What took so long, you should have been home a half an hour ago?" Mum asked as she kissed me.

"We had a talk on the side of the road." Dad kissed Mum while looking over her shoulder to see what she had made for dinner.

"Yeah," I say closing the subject. "What's for dinner, Mum?"

Mum rolled her eyes. "Boys," She walked away. "If you want dinner, set the table." Dad and I traded smiles as we went to get the dishes for dinner. Dinner was good, Mum asked about Amanda and her first grandchild. I told her everything was great and I showed her the lateness picture of the baby. After dinner I went upstairs to write to Amanda, telling her I love her and I will see her tomorrow. I went to bed to get ready for a day filled with jokes.

Oops

I was reading the book that Amanda gave me after she told me she was pregnant; I'm finally reading it now. I had to be at the joke shop in a couple of hours. All Uncle George knows is that I need money. The door opened and Rose walked in. I didn't have a chance to hide the book. Rose took the book from and looked at the title.

She took a seat on the footstool where I had my feet. "Hugo, why are you reading a pregnancy book?"

"I'm going to be father by next June." I looked away.

"What?" Rose was starting to yell. "How the hell did this happen and who is the mother?" She narrowed her eyes on me. "Don't tell me it one of those girl who wants you because you are the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley." She was hurting my ear.

"No…" I shouted.

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"Rose stop," I shouted over her. Rose shuts up. "Mum and Dad know about the baby." Rose opened her mouth. "The girl is Amanda Longbottom."

"Amanda as in Neville and Hannah's daughter," I nodded. "The sister of Tim and Tom," I nodded. "And you are not dead."

I nodded. "They don't know yet."

"Mum hasn't killed you yet or both of our grandmothers."

"Mum said that we are adults and the grandmothers don't know yet. I'm telling them at Christmas." Rose nodded.

"How far alone is Amanda?" Rose asked.

"Sixteen weeks." Rose jumped up and hugged me.

"You're going to be a father." I nodded. "I'm going to be aunt." I nodded again. "I can't wait until the little one is here. I had to ask those questions," She looked me in the eyes. "You know." I nodded. "Now I can be happy even those I thought this would happen when you are older."

"Lily did the same thing. I know I never thought that I was going to father this young." I said. I grab my book off the table. "Now you can leave but don't tell anyone." Rose nodded but couldn't help but smile.

"I'll get what I came for and leave you to your book." Rose left the room.

Oops

Amanda POV…

When we got home from the train, my brothers were already talking about what they were going to do this holiday. I stopped my mum in the kitchen by putting my hand on her arm. "Mum. You haven't told them yet."

Mum shook her head. "No. I thought that you could tell them." She patted my hand that was on her arm.

"Thanks, now they are definitely going to kill Hugo." I said. Mum smiled.

"Your dad is going to be home soon." Mum left me standing in the kitchen alone. I fell in one of the chairs trying to think how to tell my brothers and for them not to kill Hugo.

Nick came in. "I suppose to ask if you would like to go and ride brooms." He gives me a look at me telling me this wasn't his idea because Simon and Nick both know that I'm having a baby after Dad told them. "Si and I told them that you don't want to but they told me to ask anyway." I nodded in understanding.

"Tell them I don't want to and that you guys should have fun." Nick smiled and ran off to tell him what I said. I went upstairs to get some sleep before dinner.

Oops

"Mandy," Dad was knocking on my door. "Dinner is ready."

"I'll be right down." I yelled. I hear Dad walk away. I get up and make my way downstairs to the kitchen to find everyone there sitting in their seats. I take my seat. "Sorry, I'm late."

Mum smiled. "It's understandable. I was the same way." I smile at my mum.

"What is understandable?" Tim asked as he passes me the vegetables.

I took a big breath. "I'm pregnant." I just told them but almost everyone knows. Tom almost drops the plate of meat he had in his hand. They quickly turn to look at me.

"Who do we have to kill?" Tim asked. He sets the bowl on the table before he does something to it.

"It's Hugo Weasley." It was Tom who answered. "He was with her when we picked her up."

"What did he do to you to get you pregnant?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, it takes two. I was the one who got him drunk and yes we went back to his place but I didn't say no." I said. I gave them both a look. "You will do nothing to Hugo, if not for me but the friendship you have with his sister."

Tim and Tom nodded. "We don't like this."

"I'm not asking for you to like, all I'm asking is you leave my boyfriend alone."

"Are you going to get married?" Tom asked.

"No," I said. "At lease not now maybe in the future," I felt the color in my cheek.

"You should see them always kissing in broom closets." Simon shared.

"Simon!" I was burning up.

"This is the example our perfects are setting for us. Dad I think you need to get new prefects." Simon kept on talking as if I didn't say anything.

"Can I leave?" I asked my parents. They nodded. I left and went to my room where I found I letter from Hugo. I made me smile and forget about my brothers.

Oops

The next day I went to the Leaky Cauldron with Mum and my brothers. Mum said I could help out in the kitchen; she didn't want me to lift heavy things. I told her that Hugo was coming in before work; she would let me know when he was here. I went back and turned on the radio while doing the dishes.

Hugo came a little after eleven. Mum told me he was waiting in the dinning room for me. I dried my hands and went to find him. Tom and Tim were standing behind the bar giving me a look with their arms crossed. I gave them a smile as I walk pass. I spotted the red-head I was looking for sitting in a booth eating something. The smile on my face grew as I make my way over to him. He smiled when he saw me. He got up and helps me take a seat.

"Hello, love." Hugo took his seat. "How are we doing today?"

"I have been doing dishes all day." I told him.

He laughed. He looked over to the bar. "Your brothers' have been giving me the evil eye since I walked in."

"They know." I nodded my head to them.

Hugo gave me a half-smile. "Do they know that I love you?" I turned red and shook my head. "What would they do if I kiss you?"

"It depends on the kiss." Hugo reached a crossed the table and took my chin in his hand.

"What about this." Hugo whispered against my lip, he took my lips. At first it was gentle. I sighed and Hugo deepened the kiss. I sank into his mouth as our tongues battle for dominance. Hugo broke the kiss. We both took deep breaths. Hugo's eyes shone with love. We looked at my brothers; they were ready to jump the bar to hurt Hugo. Hugo and I laughed; he looked down at his watch. "I have to go but take care of our family." Hugo got up and kissed me one more time before he left.

I went back to the kitchen smiling. Tom and Tim were there waiting for me. "Hello, aren't you supposed to be at the bar."

"Yes, but we didn't like the kiss that everyone saw." Tom said.

"Well I loved it and I love him." I started doing the dishes.

"Does he love you?" Tim asked.

"Yes, he does." I left it at that and turned the radio on. I heard them leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Hugo POV…

I woke up to tapping on my window; I found an owl at my window. I got up to let the owl in, after I got the letter I gave it some owl treats. The owl flew away. I open to the letter to find it was from Amanda. That made me smile. All it said was…

I can't sleep.

Amanda needed me. I grab the jeans that I threw on the floor when I got home from work. I found last year jumper from Grandma Molly. It's a little tight, but I don't care. I grab my wand off my bedside table. Try to open my door quietly so my parents don't wake. I sneak downstairs and out the backdoor to where I can apparate from.

I look up at Amanda's house. This is where she grew up with her brothers. I try to remember which window is hers. I remember that her window looked out to the backyard. I make my way to the backyard and find two windows. They were both dark, I counted to ten before choosing a window. I found some rocks on the ground; I threw it to the window on the right. The rock didn't break it, I threw another and another before the curtains was pushed aside and the window was open.

Amanda popped her head out and saw it was me. She put her finger up to tell me to wait for her down there. She left her place at the window; I waited for her at the back door. I heard the lock on the door and it open with Amanda's face in the doorway. She told me to come in. She closed the door behind me before she threw herself in my arms and kissed me. She led us upstairs to her room. I closed the door before I took off my jumper and jeans. I climb in bed with her and pull her close. I stayed awake until I knew she was asleep.

Oops

I felt the sun on my face before I could open my eyes. I felt Amanda move closer to my warmth. I open one eye to find the clock, when I found it I saw it was after six in the morning. I had to get home before my parents find me gone or before Amanda's parents find me in their daughter's bed. I pull myself away from Amanda; I put a tender kiss on her temple. She slowly opens her eyes. I get lost every time I see her eyes. She opens her arms inviting me to join her.

"Amanda, I have to leave." I say quietly. Amanda sits up. She nods and gets out of bed. I put on my jumper and jeans. She follows me down the stairs. We didn't see anyone on the way to the kitchen. I open the door, I was about to leave when I heard.

"Hugo," I turn to face Amanda. "Will you come back tonight?" She gave me sad eyes.

I pull her close. "I will come every night until you tell me to stop." I kiss the top of her. "Lock the door behind me." I exit the house and wait until I hear the lock click. I make my way home.

I enter through the backdoor to find my dad up reading the newspaper. I close the door. "Hugo, it's good to have you home."

"How did you know?" I asked. I take a seat at the table.

"I heard you leave." Dad said without looking up. "I followed you out. I knew you went to Amanda's."

"Does Mum know?" I asked.

"No." Dad put down his paper. "I won't tell her unless you tell me to."

"Thanks, Dad." I found a piece of string on my jumper. "I'm going there again tonight and the night after that. Let's just say I won't be here every night for the rest of holidays." I look up at my dad.

Dad nodded. "Okay. Amanda needs you." I nodded. "Go to bed." I smile and don't wait for another word.

Oops

Every night since that night I would spend the night with Amanda. Amanda's mum found out the next night because she had to be to work early. She smiled and told us that it was alright. I gave her one of my old jumper that she took to wearing it to bed. I don't think either of us had a better sleep without each other.

I knew on Christmas Eve that I was spending the night at the Burrow with the rest of my family who didn't have other plans. I couldn't tell my grandmother that I had to sleep at Amanda if I wanted her to find out that Amanda was pregnant and she had a way of finding out. So I packed a bag and went over with my parents. Dad gave me sympathy looks the whole day.

When we got there almost everyone was there. James, Fred, Louis, and Al were already there, trying to get food from Grandma. Teddy and Victorie were here with their son, John. Victore looked like she was pregnant again. Roxanne and Lucy were helping put things together for tomorrow. I knew I wouldn't see Dominique, Molly or Rose until tomorrow. Lily didn't come with her brothers. She will be here later with her parents. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were here. So were Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Aunt Audrey, and Aunt Angelina.

Everyone was in bed after Grandma's dinner; I was sharing a room with James, Fred, Louis, and Al. I could tell that they were not asleep. We were all staring at the ceiling. "So, Hugo I hear you are dating Amanda Longbottom." Al asked.

"Yes," I said, turning to Al's voice. "Where did you hear this?" I thought that Lily told her brother something.

"From Tim and Tom and they don't like this too much." Al answered my question.

I smiled in the dark. "Yeah, they didn't like the kiss I gave her in the Leaky Cauldron a week ago." Everyone laughed.

"Have you and Amanda had sex yet?" James asked.

"No." I said real quickly.

"He said that pretty quickly," Louis laughed. "Didn't he?"

"I have to say so." Fred agreed with Louis.

"This is what I think happen," James started. "They did but Hugo not saying anything. So, Hugo how was she?"

"Leave her alone." I could feel the color on my cheeks.

Before they could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Hugo, I need you for something." I heard Dad's voice. I threw the blankets off of me and put my jeans on. I walked over to the door without hitting one of my cousins.

I close the door. "Thanks, Dad." Dad nodded and walked away. I ran out of the house without anyone stopping me. Before I knew it I was in Amanda's arms.

Oops

The next morning, I made my way to the backdoor of the Burrow. I could smell Grandma's cooking before I was at the door. I knew Grandma was up and starting to cook things for dinner later today. I open the door to find Grandma stirring something in a big pot. No one else was there, Grandma turned to see who was coming in. At first she was surprise to see me, and then she smiled.

"Hugo, want are you doing up so early?" She asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

Grandma, I was lying in my girlfriend's arms, which is also having my child. "I went for a walk." I lied.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Grandma went to grab was food.

"Sure." I took a seat at the table. Grandma started putting bacon and eggs in the pan. The smell of breakfast started to bring people in. Most of them were my parents and aunts and uncles. Most gave me a look, wondering why I am up at this time.

Slowly my cousins came down. Lucy came down with Victore and John. Teddy and Lily came down laughing about something. Rose and Scorpius walked in, they smiled at us. Dominique and Molly came in with their fiancées. At last all the boys came down, they came down together. James saw me sitting between Rose and Lily.

"Hugo, you didn't come back last night." James stated to the whole room.

Everyone looked at me, wondering where I was last night. "After Dad was done with me, I didn't want to wake you guys so I slept on couch in the sitting room. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk before Grandma got up." I lied threw my teeth. I looked straight at the clock while telling them. If I looked at my Mum she would know right away if I was laying, so would Lily and Rose.

"If you say so," James was taking some food. Mum looked at me.

"If you want to sleep you can," Grandma smoothed down my hair. I nodded, got up and went upstairs to get away from everyone. I was about to close the door when something stopped it. I looked down and saw a foot stopping my door. I glanced up and saw Rose pushing her way in.

"What do you want?" I asked her. Rose and Lily walked in, closing the door behind them. I sat on the bed, taking off my shoes.

"We know when you are lying." Lily took a seat on another bed. "We want to know where you were last night."

I put my head on the pillow. "I'm not going to tell you. So you can just leave me here to sleep. I'm sure Grandma can use you for something." I close my eyes waiting to hear if they left or not.

"You are not going to get us to go away that easy." Rose sat on my bed. I open one eye and saw Lily move over to my bed.

"I think you were with Amanda." Lily patted me on the arm.

"So what if I was." I mumbled in the pillow.

"What was that?" I felt Rose lean over me.

"I think he said that he was, Rose." Lily answered Rose's question.

"You know what I think, Lily," Rose said.

"What Rose?" I could tell that they were having fun with this.

"I think he is in love with her." Rose answered.

"Shut up." I yelled at them. At the same time Lily said. "He told her already."

Rose threw her arms around me. "My little brother is in love."

"Rose, you're killing me." I couldn't breathe. Rose let me go.

"Now we can deal with the bigger question." Lily said. Rose and I both looked at her. "How are you going to tell the family about the new addition to the family?"

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. "I could just tell one person and they could tell the rest of the family."

"No, that won't work. Grandma will kill you after she finds out from someone else." Lily said.

"The only way is to tell them is all at once." Rose told us.

"You would know, won't you?" I said. Rose hit me. We decide that I would tell everyone at dinner. That should be fun.

Dinner was loud with everyone telling everyone about what is going on in their lives. I was seating between Lily and James, food was being passed around. I decide to wait until everyone had food on their plates and half way through their meals. Rose, who was sitting across from me, gave me a look. I cleared my throat. No one heard.

"There going to be a new edition to the family." I said. Everyone looked at Teddy and Victore. They smiled and nodded.

"We know that Teddy and Victore are going to have a baby." Grandma sound excited about being a great-grandparent again.

I look straight at Grandma. "No, I mean I'm going to be father."


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, but Grandma was looking at Mum and Dad. James saw there was no shook look on Rose's face and then spoke. "You must be joking right." James gave a short laugh.

"No, my child will be here in June sometime." I told him.

Grandma finally turned her eyes on me. "Who is the mother because it better not be some girl who threw herself on you, trying to trap you because you are a Weasley?" Grandma started going off about girls that were out to get me.

"Grandma, stop." I yelled over her. I didn't like how she was making Amanda out to be some whore or something. Grandma stopped and looked at me. "Amanda isn't like that." I could feel the anger rising.

"Amanda who?" Grandma didn't like my attitude.

"Amanda Longbottom." Grandma narrowed her eyes on me.

"As in Neville and Hannah's daughter," Uncle Harry asked. I nodded. "Are you going to be there for Amanda and the baby?" I nodded again. "Then that all that has to be said."

Grandma looked at Mum and Dad. "You knew about this," They nodded. "And you didn't tell me."

Mum gave me a look. "Hugo didn't want us to tell anyone until he made the announcement himself." Dad told his mother. Grandma shot me a look.

"Now that we got that out of the way," James said. "Hugo here is going to have the next Weasley here." James patted me on the back.

"Hey what about my children," Teddy yelled.

"Yours are Lupins." James told him. Teddy nodded. Everyone started asking question about Amanda and the baby.

After dinner I had to get away from them. I grabbed my coat and went outside to get some fresh air. But my cousins had other ideas. James, Louis, Fred, Al and Teddy found me by Granddad's shed. James threw his arm me and pulled me into the shed. They turned a bucket upside down and pushed me down to sit on it. Everyone besides James stood against the counter opposite of me. James started pacing in front of me.

"This is what we know, you are dating Amanda Longbottom. You got her pregnant. Grandma not too happy with you right now, my sister and your sister know about it so does Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. What we want know is where you were last night? We asked Uncle Ron what he had you do last night and he can't remember what he had you do." James put his hands on my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes. "Where were you and don't lie."

"I spoke with my dad; I went downstairs to get a drink and stayed up because I couldn't sleep. I felt asleep on the couch. I got up and went for a walk." I lied to James. James narrowed his eyes on me.

He didn't believe me for a second and he told me so. "I don't believe you." He started to pace again. "Now if I asked Tim or Tom they are going to tell me that you were at the Longbottoms' house last night."

"Tom and Tim don't live there anymore." I said. I tried to get up but James pushed me down.

"They spent the night there last night." James said. It sounded like they already knew where I was. James looked down at me.

"So," I lifted one brow. "I wasn't there."

"Then why did Tim see you enter and leave Amanda's room last night." James said as a matter of fact.

"Maybe Tim is seeing things." I smiled a little knowingly.

James pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a letter from Tim." James cleared his throat. "Tell your cousin to stay away from my sister. I saw him enter and leave my sister's room last night. So he better leave her alone or he going to pay. Tim" James put the letter in his pocket. "Hugo, we all know that you were with Amanda last night. We want to know why you had to lie to us." James got serious on me.

"No one knew that Amanda was pregnant and she can't sleep without me there. It started when we where coming home because she hasn't slept in a couple of weeks. That night I got a note telling me she couldn't sleep, so every night since then I have been sleeping over." I felt the water in my eyes. "If Amanda needs me, I'm going to be there for her." Before the tears started, I ran out of the shed. No one stopped me this time. I ran for the trees that were near the shed. I leaned against one of the trees, wiping the tears away with my coat sleeve.

Everyone was making this out to be some joke. No one knew how I felt about Amanda besides Lily and Rose. I love Amanda with my whole heart. I fall in love with Amanda every day and with her carrying my child it made it seem more real. As days pass, it's closer to me being a father. They don't know how scared I am.

I sat on the white cold ground, closing my eyes. I didn't hear someone walk up until I heard their voice. "I know how you feel." Teddy sat next to me. "I felt the same way when Victore was pregnant with John. You're scared about being a father, and then you're worried about her. She tells you not to worry but you do anyway. You don't know what to do, you feel helpless." Teddy looked at me. "Every father feels that way." He started drawing in the snow. "Trust me it doesn't stop with your second."

I finally looked at Teddy. I couldn't believe he felt this now when he was having his second child. "Really," It came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, ask any of the fathers in there, they tell you it never goes away. You will be worried about them until you die." Teddy looked away. We were quiet for a few moments. "Can I ask you something?" Teddy asked. I nodded. "Are you going to marry Amanda?"

I pull my legs close to my chest. "I don't know maybe. I love her, but we don't need to get married because we are having a baby. But maybe in the future when we know we want to spend the rest of our lives together." I looked at the tree in front of me.

"When you ask her to marry you let me know because I want to know so I can say congratulation." Teddy put his arm around and gave me a half manly hug. "If you want to leave and see Amanda I won't say a thing." I nodded. "See those trees over there," he pointed to a cluster of trees. I nodded. "At the edge you can apparated to get where you need to go."

I got up, wiping the snow off my jeans. "Thanks." I smiled. I made my way over to the tree. Teddy smiled and waved me off. I got to the edge and thought about my destination. I felt the pull and was standing on Amanda's street. It was nice to get away from my family. It was snowing here; I pull my coat closer to me and put my hands in my pocket as I made my way up the street to Amanda's house.

I knock on the door when I get there. I can hear laughter in the house waiting for someone to open the door. Neville opens the door with a smile on his face. When he sees me, it disappears into a straight line. He lets me in, as he closing the door Amanda walks in the hall. Her face lights up when she see me there. She quickly makes her way over to me and throws herself on me. I catch her, letting my cold hands warm up on her.

She lets me go. Her dad quietly leaves the hall. "Hugo, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come and see my girlfriend." I catch her lips before she can say something. She puts her hand on my chest to push me away but ended just staying there as I deepen the kiss. I pull her against the wall. Amanda broke the kiss.

"Hugo, stop." Her lips were fuller after I was done kissing her. "My family could walk in any minute." She said as she was catching her breath. I place my head on her forehead as I nodded. She smiles, makes her way out from under me. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the back of the house to where her family was.

We enter the kitchen to find everyone looking at us. Her great-grandmother was here with her grandfather. Amanda pulled us in. "Hugo, you meant my grandmother, Augusta." We said hello but she was giving me a look. "This is my granddad, Alan." He didn't give me a look, just smiled and greeted me like an old friend. I went around the room greeting everyone. Hannah smiled at me. Tom and Tim wanted to beat me. Simon and Nick started asking me about quidditch. After I greeted everyone I took a seat next to Amanda, that when her grandmother started at me.

"What are you doing ruining my great-granddaughter's life? Getting her pregnant. She could have done something with her life. Hum." She crossed her arms, waiting for me to say something.

I looked her right in the eye. "I'm not ruining her life, I'm filling it with a new life and love because I love your granddaughter and I'm not going anywhere that doesn't have her or our child in the picture."

After I said that Augusta smiled. "Good answer boy. Your parents raised you right."

"Thank you. I'll let my parents know." I smiled right back. After that everything settled down, there was laughing and jokes. Tom and Tim kept throwing me looks when Amanda or their parents weren't looking.

Later I was making my way out of the loo when Tom and Tim were there waiting for me. They each took an arm and led me to an empty room and threw me on the couch. They took a seat on the table in front of the couch, they looked at the door. I think that they were not supposed to sit on it.

"Is there something you need?" I ask the both of them. They looked ready to jump on me and beat me senseless. Something stopped them from doing that. My guess is Amanda would hate them or their mother didn't like blood on carpet.

"There something we want to ask you." Tom said through his teeth. I waved my hand for them to continue. They shot me a look. "Are you sleeping with our sister?"

"No." I said a little too quickly.

They traded smiles. "He said that a little too quickly."

"What I mean is I am sleeping with her but you know that already don't you. I think you want to know if Amanda and I are having sex together." They were getting redder by each word a said. They made a face when I said sex. I smiled. "I'm not going to sleep with your sister until she is ready." They let out the breath they were holding. They got up.

"It better be never." Tom told. They left the room. I sat there for a couple minutes before getting up. I was making my way to the door when Amanda walked in. She started to feel if anything was wrong with me.

"Amanda, what are you doing?" I take her hands off of me. "Not that I don't mind if they are on me but still."

"Making sure my brothers didn't do anything to you because they came in with smiles on their faces and you didn't come back after them." I wrapped my arms around her.

"They didn't do anything to me. They wanted to know if we were having sex or not." Amanda blushed but it was gone before I got a good look.

"They don't need to know that we are having sex or not." Amanda was angry at her brothers. "I'm going to kill them, a slow and painful death."

"Amanda, they were watching out for you because you are their only sister. I told them that it won't happen until you are ready." Amanda wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you." She kisses me. "Maybe it will happen soon." She said against my lips. I pull her close as I can get her.

"Soon,"

"Very soon," She said before taking my lips in a kiss. We stood there kissing for a few minutes before I saw a silver otter came in the room.

"Hugo Ronald Weasley, get home now!" My mother voice came through the otter.

"I guess I have to go." I let go of Amanda and we went to the kitchen to say goodbye to her family. Amanda walked me to the door and told me goodbye with a kiss. I walked down the path and turn to see her face one more time before tonight. I turned away.

I ended up at the cluster of trees where Teddy showed me earlier. I walked back to the Burrow. Everyone was in the sitting room when I walked in, they all turned to look at me. I smiled at them and took a seat next to Aunt Ginny. Everyone started to talk again. Aunt Ginny was talking to my mum, who was giving me a look for being gone so long. I gave her a smile telling her that I was sorry that I was gone. I knew what everyone was talking about, about me being a dad because there was a permanent frown on her face. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I say something?" Everyone looked at me. "I know you are talking about me and my child. I also know that you are not happy with me. You are mad at Mum and Dad because they didn't tell you." I took a breath. "I love Amanda and I'm not going anywhere. I don't know if I'm going to marry her, but this child is going to be loved by the both of us. All I'm asking is that you accepted my child and its mother. But there going to be another Weasley here, weather you like it or not." I looked at each of them waiting for them to say something.

"That great, Hugo but I was talking about something for work." Aunt Angelica said.

"Oh." I could feel the heat in my face. "Sorry." Everyone laughed; Grandma got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about the way I was acting but I can see that you love her and your child-to-be." She whispered in my ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Hugo POV…

The next day, I found myself in the backseat with Rose and Scorpius on our way to our maternal grandparents' house. It was not fun being in the car for an hour, especially when Dad was driving. Mum kept telling him to slow down but it only made Dad go faster. I tried to sleep but Rose kept poking me in the side with her elbow. I would glance at her and she made it look like she wasn't doing anything. We finally pulled in the driveway of a blue and white house; it looked like all the others on the street. I got out of the car as fast as I could and stayed far away from Rose as we made our way to the door.

Mum shot us a look before she knocked on the door. Grandma opened the door with a smile on her face. She gave everyone a hug as they came through the door. The house was quieter then the Burrow. There were pictures on the hall wall of when Mum was younger to picture of Rose and me. There were stairs that lead upstairs. Grandma led us to the back of the house where the den was.

We passed the nice sitting room, were no one can go unless you were famous or something. We enter the den to find Granddad watching a game on the TV. Mum greeted her dad, while Dad took a seat next to him asking him who was winning. Mum and Grandma left to go and start dinner for later. Rose said hello to Granddad and took a seat on one of the sofas in the room. Scorpius took a seat next to her. I took a seat in a chair by the TV to watch the game with them.

Later, Grandma called us to dinner; we made our way to the dinning room. Granddad took a seat at the head of the table. Rose, Scorpius, and I sat on one side of the table while Mum and Dad sat at the other side. Grandma smiled at us as she sat down. There was food all over the table; I didn't know where to start. I grabbed the first thing I saw and we passed everything around the table.

After everyone had food on their plates, Grandma asked. "Rose, how is-what is it call," She looked at Mum asking for the name, Mum told her, "Healing school going for you?"

"It's good, Grandma." Rose smiled.

Grandma asked me the same question. I told her everything was fine. "Is there anything new going on in your lives?" She was looking at Scorpius when she said this because she was hoping that Scorpius asked Rose to marry him.

"No, Grandma, Scorpius and I are not engaged." Rose said. "You may want to ask Hugo that." Grandma turned her sharp eyes on me.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"It's not what I did but what I'm going to be." I said. Grandma gave me a look to move along. "I'm going to be a father." I said so quietly that only Rose heard me. She hit me on the arm.

"What was that, Hugo?" Granddad asked.

I cleared my throat. "I'm going to be a father." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Did you just say that you are going to be father?" Grandma asked. I nodded. "Hugo Weasley, how could you? You have your whole life a head of you. You don't need a baby holding you back. What are you and the mother going to do about it?"

"We are going to keep the baby and raise it." I said.

"You are not going to get rid of it?" Grandma asked.

"No, Amanda is seventeen weeks along." Grandma opened her mouth to say something but I stop her by saying. "We are not giving it up for adoption, so don't ask." Grandma nodded.

"I see you made up your mind." I nodded. "I don't want you to regret anything in the future." I nodded again. "Good Luck and I'm sorry about asking you." I nodded again.

"It's okay. I just want to tell you that I love Amanda and I'm not going anywhere." I said. I turned to look to see how Granddad was reacting to all this. He had the biggest smile on his face. He knew I was looking at him.

"That is great, Hugo. I can't wait to meet this Amanda." Everyone looked at him like he gone insane or something. "What?" He asked. We shook our heads. "Let's finish this great meal." Granddad took a bit of his turkey. That was the final word, everyone went back to eating.

After dinner and the dishes were clean, we sat around the den opening presents. The last of the presents were handed out when Granddad looked at me. "I have one last thing for Hugo." Granddad got up and motion for me to follow him. I got up and traded a look with Rose. She shrugged her shoulder; she didn't know what was going on either.

I followed him upstairs to his office. He was digging for something in his desk when I entered. "Close the door, Hugo." I closed the door. Granddad took a seat behind the desk. "Take a seat." He pointed to a chair in front of the desk. After I took my seat, Granddad smiled. "Let me first say congratulation." He put a small blue box on the table. He open the box, there was a small diamond ring in there. "This ring was my mother's when my dad asked her to marry him in 1943. My dad gave it to me before he died, he told me to give it to my grandson. Now at the time of his death your mum was only sixteen and having boy problems. I didn't think I was going to have a grandson so I put the ring in a safe place and didn't think of it until the day you were born. I went to find the ring the next day and I put it in my desk until the day I could give it to you." I was reaching for the box.

"Not so fast." Granddad pulled the ring closer to him. "There is a story to this ring and I'm going tell it to you. When my dad gave me this ring, I thought he should have given it to my older brother because he was the reason they got married.

It's 1943 and my dad just turned eighteen, any day he could get a letter telling him that he been drafted for the war. He was in love with his girlfriend, they been dating for the last three years. One day there was a knock on the door and he thought it was the letter that told him that he would be in the war. But it wasn't, it was his girlfriend telling him that she was pregnant.

He didn't know what to do, so the next day he went for a walk and found this ring in a shop window. He bought the ring that day. The next day he went to ask her to marry him, her parents didn't approve because there was a war going on and he could never return. My mother did want her heart told her. They were married one day before my dad left for war. He didn't see my brother being born but he knew he had a family waiting for him when he returned home. My parents lived the next fifty together, raised five kids. I always remember when my dad came home from work he always had on a smile on his face." He handed me the ring. "My father knew that my grandson will need it one day. Now I want you to know that ring will bring you and Amanda, you will be happy for the rest of your lives."

"Thank you, Granddad." I put the ring in my pocket. "Thank you for telling me the story of your parents. I hope that I can do the same with the ring as he did." I walked around the desk and gave him a hug.

"Use it well." He let me go. "We better get back before your grandmother sends out a search party." I nodded and we left the office.

When the stars came out I found myself in front of Amanda's house. Her light was on; I could see her moving around there. I felt the ring in my pocket; I didn't tell anyone about the ring that my granddad gave me. I knew they would push me into asking her. I stood there until the snow started to fall. I enter the kitchen; there was no one there as I made my way up to Amanda's room.

I open the door to her room; Amanda was sitting on the bed. She wearing the old shirt I gave her at the beginning of break. She was showing with a small bump, telling me this was all real. I took off my jacket and set it on the chair next to the door. I was taking of my shirt when Amanda spoke. "Hugo, make love to me." I had one arm in and other out, I was about to pull it over my head when her words stopped. I pulled it down and made my way over to Amanda.

"Are you sure?" I took a seat next to her. I took her hands in my mine. "I don't want to force you because of what I told your brothers yesterday." Amanda took one of hands out of mine and put it on my cheek.

"I know. It just made me love you more and I know I want to." She kissed me. "I love you, Hugo." She looked up at me with her eyes telling me she was ready. This would only be her second time and I wanted it to be prefect for her.

I kiss her once. "If you are sure," She nodded and I took her lips like I was holding back before now. Amanda wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly lower her to the bed.

Later after I was done making love to Amanda, I laid on my back with one arm around Amanda. She was lying on my chest, sleeping. Her left hand was next to her head; I looked down and wonder what her hand would look with my ring on her finger. While we were making love I knew this was my future. I pulled her close before I closed my eyes. There was a smile on my face because I wanted this for the rest of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Hugo POV…

The holidays were over before I knew it; we were on our way back to school. I was sharing a compartment with Amanda, Lily and Beth. Amanda was sleeping on my lap; Lily and Beth were talking about what they did for the holidays. I was busy looking out the window thinking about asking Amanda to marry me. I needed to talk to Lily and what she though about it. Maybe I should ask Neville to marry his daughter. I needed to talk this out with someone but I didn't want to say something with Amanda here, she could wake up any minute.

We were making our way to the Hufflepuff common room after dinner. Amanda stopped me right in front of the kitchen. She tickled the pear and left me standing on the hall. I went in after her. "Don't tell me you are still hungry?" The portrait closed behind me.

Amanda smiled. "I'm eating for two and last time I checked I was carrying your child." She talked to a house-elf. She sat down and the house-elf brought some leftovers from dinner. I took a seat across from her, helping her with the food in front of her.

"What does that have to do anything?" I took a bit of the cold turkey.

"Have you seen the way you eat?" Amanda told me like I didn't know. I leaned over and kissed her.

"You love me." I smiled.

"That dateable," She smiled, taking the piece of meat out of my hand. I put my hand on my chest to make it look like I was hurt. Amanda smile turned small. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I would not have it any other way." I got up and made my way over to her. I put her in my lap and just held her. "You never have to ask." I kissed the top of her head. "I have patrol until midnight, and then I will come and pick you up after that. So have everything ready by then." I felt Amanda nodded. We sat there for ten minutes in silence, each having our own thoughts. I took her back to her common room with the promise of seeing her tonight.

I made my way around the cold castle looking for students who were out of bed. I think everyone wanted to sit in front of the fire in their common room where I would like to be. All I could think about was how I was going to ask Amanda to marry me. I saw that there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in February. It was the perfect time, now all I have to come up with a plan. I ended my patrol with a smile.

I saw that Amanda was waiting for me by her common room. She had two bags with her; I got both of them off her shoulder. I gave her a kiss before we walked towards the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady gave us a look as we enter, she didn't approve of Amanda staying here tonight. All of everyone was in bed when we came in, the only people who were up were everyone fifth years and above. No one looked up. We went up to the boys dormitories; there was no one in there. I place Amanda's bags in my trunk and pulled the curtains around my bed. I got out of my robes and put on my pajamas on. Amanda was already in my bed when I was done; I got in and pulled her close. Soon we were both sleeping.

Oops

The next morning everyone in the school knew that Amanda spent the night with me. Guys were coming up and patting me on the back thinking that I shagged Amanda. Ben talked to me the first time since he found out. He told me he never thought I had it in me. He wanted to be friends again but he said something about Amanda and I punched him in the nose. It was a good thing that there was no teacher around to see me do that. It finished our friendship for good.

Professor Longbottom was giving a dirty look for most of class. I needed to tell Professor Longbottom what I had planed for his daughter. "I'll meet up with you later." I told Amanda.

"You don't have to tell him anything, we are adults." She knew what I was going to do.

"I know, but if it were my daughter I would feel better when the man she was dating told me everything was okay." I kissed her goodbye. Professor Longbottom was packing up his thing as I made my way over to him. "Professor Longbottom, can I talk to you." He nodded and picked up his briefcase.

"Talk and walk. I have to get to Greenhouse One." He said.

"I know you heard the rumors about Amanda and me." We made it to Greenhouse One; Professor Longbottom was taking things out of briefcase. He nodded. I took the ring out of my pocket. "I'm going to marry your daughter." I opened the box to show him the ring.

Professor Longbottom took the ring from me and smiled. "I could not have asked for a better man for daughter." He handed the ring back. "I feel much better." I nodded and left. Now all I needed was talk to Lily.

Oops

A week by quickly, Amanda was spending each night with me in dorms. It was week twenty and we had a healer appointment with Madam Patil. We could find out the sex of baby today if we wanted too. We haven't decided if we were going to find out or not. We wanted to make sure that our baby was healthy.

We were in the hospital wing, Madam Patil was checking if everything was okay. "Everything looks great." She smiled. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Amanda and I traded smiles. "Yes." Amanda said and I nodded.

"You're having a girl." She made a picture for us; she handed it to us and left.

There were tears in Amanda's eyes. "We are having a little girl." She said.

I feel the tears in my eyes. "Do you have to tell anyone?" I asked.

"No." She said in my shirt. I just held her.

Oops

The next day, I went to find Lily. I knew that Amanda was in her common room with Beth studying. I found Lily in the Great Hall just finishing her breakfast. I took a seat next to her. "Lily, can I talk to you."

Lily took a sip of her juice. "Sure." She took a bit of her food.

"Not here." I looked around to see who was around us. I didn't want Amanda to know that I was going to ask her to marry her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Can I finish my breakfast first?" I nodded. "Did you find out the sex of the baby yesterday?" Lily knew that we had a healer appointment the day before. I nodded. "So what are you having?" Lily had a look of encouragement on her face.

"I'm not telling." Lily eyes widen.

"Why?" She asked finishing her breakfast. We got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Amanda and I don't want to tell anybody. We want to keep it a secret just this once." Lily nodded.

"So I won't know until the baby is here." I nodded. "Are you going to tell your parents?" I shook my head.

"They would tell everyone they know." I said.

Lily sighed. "What did you want to talk about?" I glance around to make sure no one was around and pulled Lily into an empty classroom.

"I want to marry Amanda and I'm going to ask her on the next Hogsmeade weekend. I need your help." I said. Lily threw her arms around me and screamed in my ear. "Lily, can you please stop screaming." I pulled her off of me. I gave her a weak half smile. "So are you going to help?"

Lily wiped the tears away. "Of course Hugo. How could I say no?" Lily started walking to the door. "I told you, you were going to be married by the end of the year." I could tell she had a smile on her face.

"Whatever, Lily," I caught up with her. "Would you like to see the ring?" I asked. Lily nodded. I pulled the ring out and showed it to her.

"It is beautiful. She's going to love it." Lily and I walked out of the classroom. I just put the ring away when someone ran in me. I saw her blond hair.

"Amanda is there something you need." I said. Amanda didn't say anything. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I could hear Lily laughing behind us. Amanda dragged us to a bloom closet. She attacked my mouth, pulling my jumper up. I broke the kiss. "Amanda, what are you doing?" I moaned. Her lips were going down my neck.

She looked up at me with fire burning in her eyes. "I need you now." I smiled and pulled her jumper over her head. I took her lips.

The door opened just as I took Amanda pants off. I turned to give the person a look but stopped when I saw it was Professor Longbottom. He was about to say something but he saw that it was his daughter with her shirt off.

"Dad!" Amanda yelled. She went to grab her shirt.

Professor Longbottom turned around. "After you are done getting dress, I would like to see you both in my office." He closed the door. We heard him walk away.

I grab Amanda around the waist and pull her close. "He said after we were done getting dress and we are mostly undressed, I think we should finish what we started." I whispered in her ear. All Amanda did was unbuttoning my jeans and pulled them down.

A half an hour later we were standing in front of Professor Longbottom desk. He was running his hand down his face because if he looked at us he would see Amanda's hair sticking out in places. I knew my hair didn't look any better. Amanda and I were still waiting for him to say something.

"I don't care how this started, but you will both have detention with me tomorrow night." Professor said this without looking at us. He waved us out, making our way out we heard. "Never want to see that again." I saw a smile on Amanda's face.

Oops

The next night after our detention, we were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, when I saw the sparkle in Amanda eyes. I knew where we were going. The next thing I knew we were in another broom closet. This time we didn't get caught.

We were always sneaking off somewhere before classes, after classes. When we had to patrol we sneak off. We would get caught or not. Sometimes it would be a perfect or a professor. We haven't been caught by Professor McGonagall yet, but that all changed on Saturday.

Amanda and I were just finishing off our rounds when I pulled Amanda into an empty classroom. We didn't hear the door being opened, but Amanda just screamed my name.

"Miss Longbottom." Professor McGonagall screeched. I turned around and McGonagall was covering her eyes. "Please meet me outside this door." McGonagall left the room quickly. Amanda and I straighten our clothes and left the room. McGonagall started to walk down the hall without asking us to follow her.

We ended up in her office. McGonagall took a breath before she said. "I have been getting reports on what you two are doing. I was going to tell you this tomorrow. I've talked to the other professors and we are going to give you two a private room." I couldn't believe what I just I heard.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Amanda asked. McGonagall nodded.

"Tomorrow after breakfast I will take you to your new room." We nodded. McGonagall nodded and dismissed us.

Oops

The next morning, McGonagall took us to the fifth floor to the end of the hall. We stopped in front of a portrait of a man and a woman with a child. They smiled at us as we stopped in front of it. McGonagall said the password. We walked into a sitting room. On the right was a fireplace that took most of the wall. There was a fire in there now; there was also a couch in front of it. On the wall in front of us was a tall window next to it was a chair and a small table with a lamp. On the other side of the window was a desk, it also had a lamp on it. The wall on our left had two doors, which were closed.

"There is a bathroom and a bedroom over there." McGonagall pointed out. "You can change the password if you want but let one of the professors know." McGonagall turned around and left. Amanda and I both walked over to the two doors. Amanda opened one and I opened the other.

I had opened the door to the bedroom. There was a king-size bed in the center. Above it was a small window. Next to the bed were two end tables with lamps on them. On the right side of the bed was a very long wardrobe. On the other side of the bed was a door. I made my way over to the door, I open to find the bathroom on the other side.

Amanda was still looking at the tub; it was big enough to hold two people in it. Next to it was the shower. The sink was next to the outer door. The toilet was next to the sink. I leaned against the door waiting for Amanda to see me. I could see that she was already planning to use it.

"I can't wait to use this." Amanda said without looking at me. I smile and take her to the sitting room. We took a seat on the couch.

"Do you want to change the password?" I asked "And should we tell anyone?"

"No. We should tell Lily and Beth." Amanda put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I put my arms around her and thought we could get our things later.


	13. Chapter 13

Hugo POV…

I woke up with the sun coming through the small window. Amanda was still sleeping and she was facing me. She looked beautiful with sun hitting her; it made her look like an angel. My eyes traveled down to her bump. My daughter was in there growing. Tomorrow I was going to ask her mother to marry me.

I leaned down. "Hey, Princess this is your daddy and I love you. I can't wait until you get here, to hold you in my arms. If it wasn't for you, I would never love your mother the way I do." I took a look at Amanda to make sure she was a sleep. Her eyes were closed. I smiled before telling her. "I can't wait to take you on a broom, just don't tell your mother. I'll teach you quidditch and chess. Another thing that we should not tell your mother, you are never going to date because boys are bad. Just remember that your mother and I love very much. No matter what happens in your life just know that we always there for you." I kiss my daughter. I glance up and saw that Amanda was awake. I made my way up the bed. "How much did you hear?" I gave her a weak smile.

She smiled with a glee in her eye. "I heard that you were going to take our daughter on a broom and that boys are bad." Amanda kisses me on the cheek. "And you are not going to take our daughter on a broom until she is older. And you can't keep her from boys."

She tries to get out of bed but I grab her around the waist. I kiss her behind the ear. "I'll show you how bad boys are." I whispered in her ear. I pulled her back against me.

"Hugo, we can't." Amanda moaned. She leans her head back on my shoulder to give me more access to her.

"Yes, we can." I kiss her shoulder. Amanda peels my hands off her and gets out of bed.

"Hugo remembered the last time we missed breakfast." Amanda attached me before breakfast awhile ago. Beth and Lily came looking for us and found my freckly butt in the air. I smiled. "I think you scared Lily for life with your freckly butt." Amanda went around the bed and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"You love my freckly butt." I yelled to the closed door. Amanda opened the door.

"Of course," She smiled. I jumped out of the bed and followed her in the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

After we were done showering and getting dress we had a half an hour left for breakfast. "We could just run to the kitchen and find something and be late to class." I said.

Amanda hit me on the arm. "We have my dad this morning." I sighed and we ran to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Beth smiles mischievously at us when we enter. Lily looks away from us; she still can't look at me. I laughed before sitting down and piling food on my plate.

Oops

Amanda POV…

Today was Valentine's Day and all we had plan was going to Hogsmeade. Hugo was acting like it was just another Hogsmeade visit. He was talking about going to his family joke shop and meeting Lily and Beth at the Three Broomsticks. I tried asking Lily and Beth what Hugo is doing for Valentine's Day. They didn't know a thing.

We were standing in the Entrance Hall waiting to be checked out. Hugo was all smiles; he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I gave him a wavering smile; he kisses the top of my head. We leave the school and make our way to Hogsmeade. Hugo was talking about random things just to make conversation on the way there.

I was looking down and didn't see where Hugo was taking me. He led me through the town, I thought we passed Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and Dervish and Banges. We walked up a snowy hill; we stop at the top of the hill. I finally looked around and saw that someone cleared the snow and put a blanket down with a picnic basket. I put my hand on my mouth in surprise.

"Did you think that I would forget about today?" Hugo asked from behind me. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me. "Never," He pulled me to the blanket. We sat down. Hugo pulled something out of the basket and handed it to me.

It was wrapped in red foil with a bow on top of it. I opened it and it was that big bar of chocolate that I wanted before. I put the chocolate down before throwing my arms around him. "I love it." I started to kiss him. "Thank you." I said between kisses. Hugo held me with one arm and grabbed something else out of the basket.

He handed me to glasses and poured some sparkling grape juice into the glasses. "Something to wash down all that chocolate," Hugo whispered close to my ear.

"Who said I was going to share?" I smiled, pushing the chocolate away to make it out of his arm length. Hugo gave me his wicked smile like he was planning something I wouldn't like. He reached across me brushing my breast and grabbing the chocolate. He took the box and opened it. He broke a piece off and feed it to me.

Tasting the chocolate made me moan. "This is the best chocolate ever. It may be better than sex," Moaning again.

"Nothing is better then sex." Hugo broke off another piece and ate it. "Nope," He said after he finished eating it. He moved closer to me, I could feel his breath on me. "I'll show you later." I shivered at what he said in my ear. I could tell he was smiling as he kissed my cheek.

We sat there with me sitting between Hugo's legs. He had his arms wrapped around me. He was keeping me warm with the heat from his body. He let me go with one arm and reached for something. "Amanda, Can I tell you something."

I nodded. "Of course," I didn't know what else to say.

"Amanda, I love you and not because you are having my child but you are my everything. I can't go through the day without thinking about you. When I dream at night, you are in every one. You're the reason I get up in the morning. When I hold you in my arms at night, it's perfect. Waking up with you next to me is like waking up with angel. I love you, Amanda. Will you marry me?" There was a ring in front of me and it was beautiful.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I never thought that this was happening to me. I knew that Hugo and I would be together for awhile but I never knew he was going to ask me to marry him. The tears started to fall and Hugo wiped them away with his thumb. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. Hugo put the ring on my finger.

"It was my great-grandmother." Hugo said. "There is a story to it but I'll tell you about it later." He grabbed my hand. "Let's get out of the cold and warm up with some butterbeer." He stood up and helped me get up. With flick of his wand the blanket was folded and rested on top of the basket. He grabbed the basket and put my arm through his.

When we reached town, everyone saw the ring on my finger. People were putting their heads together and whispering. The girls were talking about how romantic and the guys were talking about how they lost another one. I couldn't hide my smile and gave a wink to the students walking pass.

Hugo led me into the Three Broomsticks. We saw Lily and Beth sitting in the back; Hugo helped me take seat and went to get us some drinks. Beth and Lily smiled like they knew something. I narrowed my eyes at them. "You both knew that Hugo was going to ask me today."

They nodded. "But I didn't know until today when Lily told me when we got here." Beth defended herself. Lily hit her in the arm. Beth put her hand on where Lily hit her.

I turned to Lily. "How long did you know?" Lily blushed.

"Since Hugo asked me to help." Lily gave me a cock smile.

"When was that?" I leaned forward on the table.

Lily took a drink of her butterbeer. "Just after the holidays," They waited for me to do or say something. Lily was holding her breath. I smiled. Lily let out a breath.

Hugo came back with two drinks; he sat right next to me. He smiled and asked. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," Lily, Beth, and I said. Hugo gave us a look like he didn't believe us.

"How did he propose to you?" Beth changed the subject. I told Lily and Beth how he did. "Can we see the ring?" I put my hand on the table. Beth took my hand to bring it closer to her. "It's prefect for you. When are you going to get married?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. I want to tell my parents first. And Hugo may want to tell his parents." I took a drink of my drink.

"You don't need to tell your dad because he knows that I was going to ask you." Hugo said.

I turned to him. "Did you ask my dad to marry me?" I asked.

Hugo shook his head. "No, when the rumors were going around about us. I told him I was going to ask you." Hugo kissed me on the side of the head. I shook my head.

I looked down at my ring. "You said there was a story to tell."

Hugo smiled. "I told you this was my great-grandmother." I nodded.

"I thought that Granddad gave that ring to Louis." Lily interrupted.

"Not Grandmum Weasley but my great-grandmother from my mum side." Hugo started. "There was a war going on and my great-grandmother got pregnant with my great-uncle…" Hugo told us the story about the ring, how his great-grandfather gave it to his great-grandmother. That he had to go to war but knowing he had family kept him alive. "He gave this to my grandfather telling him to give it to his grandson when the time was right. Granddad gave it to me this Christmas."

There were tears in my eyes. "That is a beautiful story, Hugo." I saw Lily and Beth wipe their faces. I wrap my arms around him. "I love that I can have this ring." I lean up to kiss him. After the story it was time for us to get back to Hogwarts. We left the Three Broomsticks; it was snowing by the time we got to the school. We left Lily and Beth at the Great Hall and went back to our room.

There was a fire, warming the room when we came back. Hugo took my cloak and hung it up. We went to sit by the fire to warm up. Someone had set up a table for two. I gave Hugo a look. "What did you do to the house elves to get them to do this for you?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just asked." Hugo smiled. He grabbed my hand. "Come and sit by the fire until dinner is ready." He pulled me to the couch. Hugo sat down and pulled me on top of him. He held me for about forty-five minutes. I fell asleep in Hugo's arms after the exciting day we had to.

Hugo kissed me by the ear before saying. "Dinner is ready." I act like I didn't hear him by burying my face into his arms. I can feel him chucking. "I would let you sleep but our daughter needs to eat." Hugo helped me stand and led me to the table were a feast waited for us. Hugo pulled out my chair for me. We ate and talked about nothing.

After dinner, Hugo showed me how much better sex is then chocolate. "You were right sex is better than chocolate." I said afterwards.


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda's Pov…

March came quickly this year. The weather was changing slowly with the sun coming out more. The snow was melting telling everyone that spring was coming soon. I was sitting in the library with Hugo. We were studying. When I would look up Hugo would quickly look away.

"Amanda, I was thinking…" Hugo was stopped because someone walked up.

The girl gave a weak smile like she didn't want to do this because of the look Hugo was giving her. I hit Hugo on the arm. He gave me a look asking what. I glance at him and turn to the girl and smiled. "What do you need?" I asked nicely.

Her smile turned big, she gave a look to Hugo before saying. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you two in her office." She ran off after she was done. Hugo and I gather our things and left the library.

"What do you think McGonagall would like with us?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know." I said. We made our way to her office.

"Did we do something wrong? I don't know about." Hugo took my bag without asking me. I was use to this because he did it all of the time. I use to complain about it, but now I just let it happen.

"No, unless you did something with Lily and put the blame on me." I smiled. Hugo was going to say something but we reached Professor McGonagall's office. We stopped smiling as we made their way up. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." We heard from the other side of the door. Hugo opened the door. We saw McGonagall sitting behind her desk, looking over some papers. "Take a seat please, Hugo, Amanda." There were two chairs in front of the desk. Hugo and I took a seat with our bags in the middle. Hugo and I traded looks when we sat, how did she know that it was us that came in.

McGonagall put her papers away and grabbed some others. "I would like to discuss your N.E.W.T.s." She said to Hugo. She looked at me. "You cannot take your N.E.W.T.s because of your pregnancy. You can take them in the summer. Now I need to know when you are going to leave to have your baby."

I looked to Hugo and back to McGonagall. "We really haven't thought about it. I like to leave a month before the baby gets here." I said.

"I have to take my N.E.W.T.s if I'm going to become an auror." Hugo said. McGonagall nodded. McGonagall took out a calendar.

"When is the baby due?" McGonagall asked, looking at the calendar.

"Late May, early June." I told her with a questionable look. McGonagall nodded, she didn't look up at us. She went from June to April and back.

She looked up at us. "Easter Holidays are at the beginning of April, so what about taking your exams at the end of April." Hugo and I nodded. "I was thinking you could leave the first week of May. It will get you plenty of time to get ready for the baby."

"What dates would I have my exams?" Hugo asked. McGonagall looked down at the calendar.

"The week of the twentieth," McGonagall said. Hugo nodded. "I've talked with the examiners; they agreed to have your exams early. All I have to do is tell them when."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Hugo said. "That takes some pressure off of us."

She smiled. "Would you like me to write to your parents asking if they would pick you up?"

"No, thank you." I said. "We would like to tell our parents."

She nodded. "Then all I have to say is 'Good Luck.'" We smiled and gathered our things and left Professor McGonagall's office.

Hugo didn't say anything as we made our way down to the Great Hall for dinner. I wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. I was happy about what was going to happen. I didn't have to worry about my N.E.W.T.s and trying to raise a baby at the same time or I would miss my N.E.W.T.s because I was having my daughter. The only thing we have to worry about is naming her and where we are going to live, with his parents or mine after we leave here.

We made it to dinner and went to sit by Lily and Beth, who were already eating. Hugo helped me sit down. I was putting food on my plate. "Where were you guys?" Beth asked.

"McGonagall wanted to see us." I said taking a bite of food. Lily and Beth waited for me to continue but when I didn't they asked.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"When we wanted to take our exams and when we wanted to leave to have our baby." Hugo told them with food in his mouth still.

I hit him in the arm. "Didn't your mother teach you to shallow before speaking?" I joked.

Hugo gave me his smile that I feel in love with. "Yep, but I'm my father's son." Beth and I laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That an understatement." Lily mumbled under her breath. I smiled at her, telling her I heard her. She smiled back.

"When are you leaving?" Beth asked.

"The first week of May," Hugo said without his mouth being full.

Lily made a sad face. "Oh, we are going to miss you." Hugo stuck his tongue out at her. Beth and I laughed. Lily stuck her tongue out right back at him.

"Are you both five?" I laughed.

"Hugo is I'm a mature nine years old." Lily had a sparkle in her eyes. Everyone laughed even Hugo. We finished dinner that way.

We were lying in bed, with my head on Hugo chest. He had one arm around me and the other arm behind his head. "Hugo."

"Hmm," I could tell he was close to sleeping.

"I was thinking," I started. I heard Hugo say something but I didn't hear it. "Where are we going to stay when we leave here?"

Hugo sat up, pulling me up with him. "With your parents until we find a flat. Why are you worried about this now?" He asked.

"After the talk with McGonagall it made me think we a little more then three months until the baby is here and we have nothing plan." I sighed. "I don't know about living with my parents because of my brothers. They can be very noisy. What about your parents' house, it will only be us and your parents." Hugo nodded.

"That wouldn't be too bad. I didn't think about your brothers, Nick and Simon are still in school. The baby would keep them up." Hugo said thinking we were done talking. He was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hugo, what are we going to do about money? We don't have a job and we can't live off your parents until you finish your auror training."

Hugo sighed. "I'm already talked to my Uncle George about working at the shop fulltime. And if you want you can work with your mum." Hugo answered my question. He was closing his eyes.

"What are we going to name our daughter because we don't have name." I spoke again.

Hugo made me look at him. "It's going to be okay. As you said we have three months until she going to be here. We'll think of something. If you want we can talk about tomorrow." Hugo said. He kissed. "Okay." I nodded. We settle back in bed. Hugo had his arms around.

"Hugo, do you still love me?" I asked. I felt Hugo chuckle.

"Of course I love you. Now go to sleep." He kissed the top of my head. I went to sleep with a smile.

Oops

Hugo POV…

The next morning I woke before Amanda, I decide to let her sleep because she in need of it between getting up for school and staying up late doing homework. She needed it. I slowly got out of bed and watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. I took my eyes off of her and made my way to the bathroom.

The pass week I have been trying to bring up the subject of us getting married. I have been thinking about it since I asked her. I want to do it soon but I don't know if she wants something big or can we do it at the Ministry. I was going to talk to her about yesterday but McGonagall wanted to see us. I'm glad that we getting to leave and preparing for the baby.

After I was done in the shower, I went to the common room to work on some homework before Amanda woke up. I didn't get too far because I was still thinking about how to bring up the subject of us getting married. Last night Amanda brought some things up and it made me think that I want to get married before the baby is here. We could do it when we leave or at the Easter holidays.

"Hugo, what are you doing?" Amanda asked from the doorway of our bedroom.

I heard her make her way over to me. "Trying to do some work, but its not happening," Amanda wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.

"What been on your mind?" She ran her hand down my hair. I pulled her around and had her sit on my lap.

"It's has been bothering me for a while now." I looked out the window. She didn't say anything. I sighed. "I want to get married."

Amanda looked at me with a smile. "We are already getting married." She kissed my cheek.

"No, I want to get married now." I finally let it out.

"Hugo," My name was no more then whisper on her lips.

"I know it quick but I want this. I think it is right to do now. The baby will be here soon. I know we can get married after the baby born but I feel that we should do it now. I love you and you love me. Let's do it now." I was rambled.

"Hugo," I saw a smile on her face. "That is great, but we can't do it now." I felt my heart drop from her words. She saw my face; she wrapped her arms around me. "What I mean is not this very second." She laughed.

"Oh," I said but I felt better. I smiled. "I meant that I wanted to do it during Easter holidays or when we leave here." Amanda nodded. "You can choose when." I left it all up to her when.

Amanda place a finger on her cheek, thinking. I sat there quietly with my arms around her. We sat there for the next five minutes before she said something. "I would like an Easter wedding." I smiled and kissed her on the mouth.

"I'll make the arrangements." Amanda got up off my lap. "Because it's so soon we are going to have to do it at the Ministry." Amanda nodded.

"I know, but if I get to spend the rest of life with you I'm be very happy." She was making her way to the bathroom.

"Who do we want as our witness?" I asked her before she entered the bathroom.

Amanda stopped. She looked at the wall in front of her. "If we have our parents they are going to talk us out of it and say that we can have a bigger wedding. I know Beth and Lily are going to stay here to study. What about our siblings?" She looked at me. "Your sister and my brothers they won't talk us out of it but my brothers will warn you if you hurt me."

I laughed. "That will be great. I'll write to Rose and you can write to your brothers about them being our witness."

Amanda nodded and headed for the bathroom. "Hugo, when I'm out of the shower we are going to talk about what we need for the baby and a name." She shouted over her shoulder. I moaned. She laughed as she closed the bathroom door.

I didn't want to talk about what needed to be done before the baby was here. We have plenty of time before the baby gets here. And Amanda could go on for hours and I wanted to get to breakfast before noon. I went back to my homework but I couldn't work on it with the problem at hand. I saw an empty piece of paper and idea came to me. I took the paper and my quill.

'Dear Mum,

Amanda and I have been given it some thought and we would like to move it with you and Dad. If that okay with you. We thought about staying at her parents place but her two younger brothers will be there.

Also if you and Hannah could get together and think of all the thing that we are going to need for the baby and get them before the baby gets here. We will pay you back for everything. That will take some of the pressure of us. Thank you in advance.

Love,

Hugo'

I also grabbed another piece of paper and decide on writing Rose about if she would like to come to Amanda and mine wedding.

'Rose,

Amanda and I decide to get married when we come home for Easter. I know most seventh years don't come but we want to get married. What I'm asking if you would want to be a witness to it. I would like it very much, so please say yes.

Love you,

Hugo'

I debated if I should write to her brothers about us getting married. But I thought that Amanda would want to tell them. I decide to talk them before the wedding, to tell them that they have nothing to worry about. I also know that they are always going to worry about Amanda because she was their little sister and they love her very much.

So I put the two letters I had in envelopes, wrote the names I wanted them to go. I waited for Amanda to finish before we went downstairs to breakfast with us discuss on what we needed for the baby. I just hope my mum and hers and work everything out.


	15. Chapter 15

Amanda POV…

Before I knew it, it was time for us to go home for Easter holiday. I got letters from both Mum and Rose. Mum told me that her and Hannah had everything under control. Rose said she would be glad to come to our wedding. I could tell she was crying when she was writing this because of the tears stains on the paper. I also got a letter from Tim and Tom telling that they were glad I was finally marrying their sister. I didn't tell Amanda about the letter.

We were in one of the compartment on the train ride home. Amanda was sleeping before we had to deal with our parents. They haven't seen Amanda since the new year. They were going to oh and ah over her, telling how big she gotten. She was going to stay at my house because her brothers were coming home too and we want some privacy. We were getting married this coming Thursday, everything was planned. All we needed was the rings and we were going out to buy them the first change we got.

I saw London coming into view, so I woke up Amanda. "Love, we are almost there." I watch her open one eye and the other. She sat up and stretched her arms up.

"Why do I always fell on asleep when we are on the train?" Amanda asked, she was still looked sleepy.

I kissed her. "Because you are having a baby and the train ride is hours were you can sleep without someone bothering you." The train pulls into the station. "Are you ready?" I help her up.

"As ready as I'm going to be." She grabs her bag and my hand. We find our way off the train and find our parents. They were standing to the side waiting for us. Mum and Dad were there with Hannah, talking about something. We sighed and made our way over to them.

Dad was the first to see us; he pointed us out to our mothers. Mum and Hannah both smiled when they saw us. Their eyes went straight to Amanda stomach; it put smiles on their faces. Hannah was the first to hug Amanda and comment on the baby.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. As she put her hand on Amanda's stomach.

"Fine, Mum," Amanda replied to her mother. After Hannah let her go Mum asked about the baby and if she was eating right. Dad smiled at me and told me that he was glad everything was okay. I nodded. Nick and Simon soon found us. We left after that, Hannah and the boys went one way and we went to the car.

Amanda and I got in the back as Mum started the car. She looked in the rearview mirror and told us. "I thought that we didn't want Ron to drive because he bit crazy and we don't want anything to happen."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Amanda smiled. Amanda and I both knew about my dad driving and we didn't want anything to happen to us or the baby.

"No problem and you don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley, you having my son's child. Call me Hermione." Mum smiled and turned to the front of the car and drove away from the station.

When we got home, I took my things and Amanda things and put them in my room. I saw that Mum had cleaned up in here. I silently thanked Mum for cleaning up in here. I went back downstairs to find Amanda and Mum talking about the baby.

"We have many things to do before the baby gets here and Hugo has done nothing. I know some of the thing we can't do until we leave Hogwarts but we could think about a name," Amanda said. She had her back to the doorway, so she couldn't see me. However Mum looked right up at me. "And we don't even have that."

Mum smiled. "Don't worry about the name. We didn't have Hugo's name until he was born. Ron wanted to name him after him and I wanted to name him Hugo Charles. After Hugo was here we compromise, I got the first and Ron the middle. And I have to say that Hugo Ronald was the right name for him. Do you even know what you are having?" Mum asked. Mum and Hannah been asking in every letter what sex was the baby. We told them they would have to wait until the baby was here. I knew what my mum was trying to do.

"We want to be prepared for both and you and Mum are just going to have to wait." I could tell that Amanda was smiling. I knew then that I was marrying the right girl because if she knew what Mum was trying to do then it was going to be great.

"Mum I know what you are trying to do but it's not going to happen." I said, making my way in the room. Mum frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest.

She got up. "Dinner will be ready soon." She left the room. I made sure she was down the hall before I laughed, soon Amanda was laughing with me.

Oops…

It was Monday before we got the change to go and get the rings because Mum had us go to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Mum and Dad were at work, so Amanda and I made our way to Diagon Ally. We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and saw that the place was empty. It was just after breakfast and before lunch; everyone was at work on this Monday.

"Do you want to see your Mum?" I asked Amanda after I left the fireplace.

"No and it's Monday one of her days off." Amanda started for the door that led to the Ally. I nodded but she didn't see, I ran to catch up with her. She already had the passage way open up when I reached her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side.

There were not many people on the street for being a Monday. We started down the alley; I looked in store windows to see what they had displayed. We passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and they had the latest broom in the window. I stopped and stood there looking at it. I knew I had to have it. I think I would have started too droll if Amanda didn't pull me away from the shop.

"We don't have money for that now that I pregnant with your child." Amanda said through her teeth. I smiled and let her lead me down the all to the store that we need. Amanda put a smile and opened the door, pulling me with her.

"Hello, welcome to Valentine's Jewelry. How may I help you?" A gray haired man said from behind the glass counter. He looked like a very happy man. Amanda went right up to the counter. I let her hand go and put my hands in my pockets, I was afraid I was going to break something. I followed Amanda to the counter.

"Hello. We are looking for wedding rings?" Amanda said. The man smiled and made his way down the counter. We followed him down the counter. He took out two trays with rings on them. They all looked the same to me, the only difference was some were silver and the other was gold. I sat back and let Amanda have her way.

Amanda started picking up rings and look at them. All I could think about was I'm glad I didn't have to find her engagement ring like this. I don't know how men did this everyday, finding the right ring for that someone they what to spend the rest of their lives. Maybe it was seeing the ring and knowing that she is going to love because I know when Granddad Granger gave me that ring; it was the ring for Amanda.

"Hugo, what do you think of this?" Amanda put a ring in my face. It was a silver ring and that all I saw of it.

"It's great." I smiled. Amanda kissed me.

"We'll take this set." The old man nodded and started measuring our fingers for the rings. It took about an hour

.

"How would you like to pay?" He asked us. I took out the bank draft that Dad gave me the night before. Last night I asked Dad if I know borrow some money and that I would pay him back over the months. Dad smiled and gave me a bank draft and told me that I didn't have to pay him back and to think it as a wedding gift. I asked him not to tell anyone until we were ready.

I put the final price on the bank draft and handed it to the man. He smiled and gave us the rings. Amanda and I left, we went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Then we went home so Amanda could lie down. It was getting closer until that day we were man and wife. It made me nervous.

Oops…

Amanda POV…

Today was the day I was going to get married to Hugo. I was going to be surrounded my brothers and my future sister-in-law. Hugo was going to tell me how much he loved me. I'm a ball of nerves. My daughter was very happy because she was moving all around. I put on the dress that Rose and I went shopping for a couple of days ago. It was perfect; it was an off white dress. When Rose saw it on me and she was speechless.

"Are you ready?" Rose said poking her head through the door. Rose and I were meeting the boys at the Ministry. Hugo said he had to do something before the wedding.

"As ready as I'm going to be." I grabbed my bag and left the bedroom. Rose looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful. Hugo doesn't know what hit him." Rose smiled. I smiled and we left for the Ministry.

We met Hugo and my brothers at the statue in the Atrium. Hugo cleans up nice. He was wearing dress robes, but they weren't too dressy. My brothers were saying something to him and Hugo was smiling. Rose went over and tapped Hugo on the shoulder; he turned around and hugged his sister. I went and hugged my brothers.

"We are going to ask you again," Tim said. I sighed I knew what they were going to ask. I nodded to get this out of the way. "Are you sure you want to marry Hugo?"

"Yes. I love him." I said.

They smiled. "We had to try anyway." I hugged them both. After everyone hugged we went to the lifts. We went to level 2. We went through the door that said 'Wedding Ceremony and Certificates'. There was seating for people to sit. While Hugo and I went to the counter at the front of the room, Rose and my brothers went to find some seats.

The lady behind the counter smiled at us. "How can I help you?"

"The Weasley/Longbottom Wedding," Hugo smiled back. He handed her the money. The woman looked down at the paper and looked back at us.

"It will be thirty minutes." She said. We nodded and went to sit by Rose and my brothers. Rose took out a book to read, while my brothers made jokes to Hugo. I rolled my eyes at them. I closed my eyes to try and it some sleep because I haven't slept very good last night.

Hugo woke me. "It's our turn." He helped me up. We made our way to the door on the opposite wall. There was a middle aged man in there. Rose and my brothers step to one side of the room. Hugo and I walked up to the man.

"Are we ready?" Hugo and I both nodded. "Do we have the rings?" Hugo patted his pocket. He started to speak I don't know what he said because all I saw was Hugo. He asked for the rings. "Hugo, do you take Amanda as your wife?"

"I do." Hugo put my ring on my finger. The man did some wand movements. He turned to look at me.

"Do you Amanda do you take Hugo as your husband?" He asked.

"I do." I put Hugo's ring on his finger. Again the man did some wand movements. He did one final arch of his wand.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hugo leaned down and gave me a light kiss. The man smiled. He pulled out some papers. "I'll need you and two of your witnesses to sign, please."

"Rose and Tim," I said while Hugo signed. I put my name next to his. Rose put her name under her brother and Tim put his under mine. The man made a copy of the papers. He handed one to us and kept the other for the Ministry. "Thank you." I said. The man smiled and nodded.

As we were waiting for the lifts, we ran into…"Uncle Harry." Rose exclaimed.

He smiled. "Hello everyone. What brings you to the Ministry today?" He looked at his niece and nephew. When no one said anything Harry saw Hugo's hand and said, "Oh, I see."

Hugo nodded. "Can you please not tell anyone? Dad already knows, so it mostly the rest of the family" Harry nodded. With his eyes he asked if we were going to tell our parents. Hugo answered. "Yeah, soon," Harry nodded.

"Congratulation," Harry patted Hugo on the back as he walked passed us. We got on the lift and sighed.

As we were making our way to the fireplaces, "It's time for food. Let's go to the Leaky Couldron for lunch." Tom said. Everyone nodded and went to the Leaky Couldron.

After lunch Rose told us. "I'm taking your wife for the day tomorrow so Hugo you are going to have to find something to do tomorrow. Maybe you can do something with your cousins." Rose kissed Hugo on the cheek and left. Tom and Tim had to get back to work and Hugo and I went home.


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda POV…

I woke up with Hugo's arms around me. Hugo was still sleeping. I knew I couldn't get out without waking Hugo up; I sighed and thought about last night. Hermione knew right away that something happen at dinner. She worked it out of us. She smiled and asked why we didn't wait for both of our parents or why we didn't want a wedding with the rest of our family. Hugo told his mother that we didn't want a big thing. And we knew that my mum and she would have tried to talk us out of it. Hermione agreed, but she was sad that she missed it. Hugo promised her that Mum and she could throw a thing in the summer some time to celebrate our wedding. That made Hermione happy.

Hermione wanted to tell everyone but we stopped her and told her we will tell everyone on Sunday when we went over to the Burrow. She smiled and had a mischievous look in her eyes, like she knew something we didn't. She was more excited of that then the marriage. I decide after I was done with Rose today that I would tell my parents.

"What are you thinking about?" Hugo voice sounded sleepy. He pulled me closer.

"Nothing," Hugo kissed me on the side of neck. I laughed. "I need to get up, your sister is going to be here in an hour and I need to get ready." Hugo let me go. I got out of bed, kissed Hugo, and left to shower.

An hour later Rose was here when I came down. She was talking to her brother. "Hugo, are you going to get ready sometime today?"

"Maybe," I could hear the smile in Hugo's voice. "I could just ask Louis, Fred, James and Al to come over here and hang out." Rose said something that sounded like, "Mum would love that." I thought it was time for me to come into the room.

"Hey, Rose. Are you ready to leave?" I said because Rose looked ready to do some bodily harm to Hugo. Rose nodded and left the room. I kissed Hugo goodbye. "Behave."

"Don't I always." Hugo smiled. I rolled my eyes. I heard him laugh at I reached the door.

"How do you put up with him?' Rose asked me as I grabbed a jacket.

"Let's just say there are benefits." Rose laughed. She closed the door. We went to breakfast at this little dinner. After breakfast we drove to the Burrow.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Rose put the car in park.

"Grandmum needs to give me something." Rose got out of the car. I got out with her. We went to the door. Rose opened the door. And…

"Surprise!" Came at us as we walked in. I saw my mum, Hermione, Grandmum Longbottom, and every female in Hugo family except Lily, who was still at school. There were yellow streamers and balloons on the wall. There was a sign that said, 'Congratulation.'

"What is this all about?" I asked. Mum came up.

"This is your baby shower." She smiled.

"What…How did this happen?" I asked. It was Hermione who answered.

"Hugo told us how you were worried about not having enough time to get thing together for the baby. So I talked to your mum and we decide to have a baby shower." She leaned closer. "This way you can get everything and not have to spend a dime." I laughed.

They pulled me to the sitting room. There were presents on a table in the corner. They were wrapped in yellow. "What is with all the yellow?" I asked.

"You won't tell anyone what you are having." One of Hugo's cousins said. I think it was the one with silvery blond hair. She looked like she was going to pop any moment. I laughed because yellow will look just fine on our daughter.

"And don't think I'm going to tell you either." I smiled. Everyone sighed, they knew they were defeated.

"Games," Hermione shouted. Everyone laughed or nodded. "First game we are going to play is pinned the nappy on the baby." Mum put up a broad that had a baby's backside on it, across the room. Hermione handed out numbered nappies. "Okay the rules are getting it as close as you can on the baby." Everyone thought that it would be easy. Hermione gave an evil smile. She pulled out a black scarf. "Blindfolded," Everyone moaned. "Who had number one?"

One of Hugo's cousins raised her hand. I think she was Roxanne, because she had this light brown skin. She got up. Hermione tied the scarf around her eyes. She spun Roxanne three times before stopping her in front of the broad. Roxanne walked up and placed the nappy to the side of the baby. Everyone laughed. Roxanne took off the blindfold and saw where she put it.

"I don't even have baby." She said as she went back to her seat. Hermione took off the nappy and placed a number one there.

"Next." I looked down and saw that I had number ten.

Number two went next. It went like that for the next the next eight. Some got close the only one who was close was Victoire so far and she got it on the back. The last one, who was Hugo's aunt Ginny, got it on the head. "Ginny, you should have got it right away." Hermione laughed. Most of the first ones were Hugo's cousins. Ginny stuck out her tongue at Hermione. "Next."

I was up next. I got up and went to Hermione. She put the blindfold over my eye and everything went dark. "One," She gave me a spin. "Two." Another spin, "Three." The final spin, "Okay Amanda go and put the nappy on." I went forward and aimed downwards. I placed the nappy on. I heard laughing; I pulled the blindfold off and saw where I put the nappy. It was not even on the board. I laughed and found my seat again. The last six went up and the closest was Hugo's grandmum Weasley. She got it right on the butt.

All she said. "I've changed more then enough nappies in my lifetime." The next game was going through the alphabet naming baby things. If you couldn't say anything you were out. The last woman standing wins. Most of the younger girls were out right away. It came down to Victoire and Hermione. Victoire, who was a mother of a small child and was having another very soon and Hermione, who was consider the brightest witch of her age. It was Victoire turn and she had the letter D. By the look on Hermione's face, she knew a D word; she was waiting for Victoire to mess up. Everyone was quiet, when Victoire opened her mouth and nothing came out. She shook her head. Hermione said the word that she had in her head and won the game.

After the game everyone was hungry, so we went into the kitchen to get some of Mrs. Weasley cooking. We sat there eating and talking. "Have you thought of any names?" Audrey asked.

"Some but we haven't set it in stone so to speak." I said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Try thinking of a name seven times." She was cutting cake for everyone.

"It was easy for me." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That because Harry had the names picked out already even before you were pregnant." Ginny laughed.

"Not all of them. I picked Lily's name." Ginny said. Soon everyone was telling stories about how they named their children. Some were funny and others were sad, but it made me think that I was in a room with great people and they all came from somewhere. I liked the name Molly but there were two others named Molly in the Weasley family. I would have to talk to Hugo and see what his thoughts are on it.

"Who is ready for presents?" Mum asked. No one answered; they just got up and went to the sitting room. They sat me in the middle of everyone. Mum and Hermione started to hand me presents. There were baby clothes, rattles, stuff animals, nappies, and everything I was going to need for the baby. I saw there wasn't anything from my mum or Hermione.

"Amanda," Hermione said. "I know there nothing from your mum or me here. It is somewhere else." I nodded. "And we want Hugo to be there was it, too." She said. I nodded.

"We'll get Hugo after the party and take you two there." Mum added. It was getting late, everyone started to gather their things. They hugged me and said they couldn't wait to see the baby when it came, the only people that were left were Mrs. Weasley, Mum, Rose, and Hermione. Mum and Hermione gathered all of the baby's things. Rose helped her grandmother clean up the mess we made.

"Are you ready, Mandy?" Mum asked. I nodded. "You are going with Hermione and get Hugo. I'll meet you there." I nodded. I went through the floo with Hermione back to home. We found Hugo playing chess with his dad. They saw us walk in.

Hugo got up and walked over to us. "Did you have fun today?" He kissed me.

"Yeah, we had a baby shower and our mothers have something for us." I said. Hugo smiled.

"I know. James told me when we went out today." I rolled my eyes. We looked over to his parents, who were talking. Ron was smiling about something. Hermione must have felt our eyes on them.

"Are we are ready to go?" Hermione asked. We nodded. "We are going to the Leaky Couldron." Hermione disappeared into the fireplace. Hugo and I went next. Hermione was standing there talking to Mum and Dad. Ron came up from behind us. We walked over to the table were my parents were. "Everything ready," I heard Hermione say. Dad nodded.

Everyone smiled at us. Mum and Dad got up and went behind the counter. Ron and Hermione followed them. Hugo and I could do nothing but follow. They went up the stairs to the third floor. I knew this floor had the manger's flat on it. Mum stopped in front of the door. She smiled. "Hermione and I thought where you should live. And this place came to mind." Mum opened the door.

We enter the one room sitting room/kitchen. There was no furniture there. The kitchen was against the far wall. There was a curtain pushed to the side, showing us the kitchen. There were three doors to the left of the main door. On the right are three windows. The afternoon sun was coming through making the place brighter.

"I know there is no furniture in here now but we are getting some and it will be here before you come back in May." Mum said. She traded a look with Hermione. "But there is one room that we would like you to see." Mum and Hermione made their way to one of the three doors. It was the far-left one. Mum had her hand on the handle when Hugo and I got there. She opened the door.

The room wasn't much bigger hallway. On the walls were pictures of animals. There was a crib on the far wall with all the bedding. A changing table next to it on the left and dresser across from it, there was a rocky chair in there too.

"Next to the baby's room is your room and next to that is the loo." Mum said. "It's a great starter flat. Your father and I lived here until we had the twins."

I went and hugged my mum. "This is great, Mum." I let Mum go. "Isn't Hugo?" I turned to see a frown on Hugo's face with his hands in his pockets. I walked over to him. "Hugo." It was no more whisper.

"Yeah it great," It didn't sound great. It sounded like he was upset up something.

I threw the parents a smile. "What is wrong, Hugo?" I asked him.

Hugo sighed. "It feels like…"

"Charity," I finish for him. He nodded.

"Yeah like they don't think we could do it without their help." Hugo shrugged his shoulders. He thought this was a blow to his pride, that he couldn't support his family.

I sighed. "How 'bout we ask them if we could pay rent. Will they make you happy?" Hugo smiled.

I turned to the parents. "We like it but we will like to pay rent."

Mum nodded. "Okay. How about fifty galleon a month?" We nodded.

"That would be great, Mum." I said.

"Where are you getting the money?" Dad had to ask. I sighed but before I could answer Hugo did.

"I'm going to work at the joke shop and if I get into the auror training. I will get money from there. Amanda can work if she wants too."

"Okay." Dad was happy. We left the flat. When we went downstairs I decided to tell my parents.

"Mum, Dad I have something to tell you." I stopped at my mum's office. Hugo and his parents went to the front of the pub to wait for my parents and me. I went into the office. Mum and Dad followed me in.

"What is it, Mandy?" Mum asked.

I took a breath. "Hugo and I got married yesterday." They smiled.

"We know." Mum said. There was a sparkle in her eyes.

"How?" I was astounded.

"I saw the ring on your finger today when you came to the baby shower." Mum said. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the ring on your finger?" I was still shocked. "I'm your mother; I know everything that happens with my children." She hugged me. "I'm very happy for the both of you." Dad hugged me after Mum. He didn't say anything but he said a lot in the hug.

"Love you." I said in my dad's robes. I felt tears on my head.

"I will always think of you as my little girl." Dad said it was muffle by him saying it in my hair. Dad let me go and we left Mum office to meet Hugo and his parents.

The next day we told the rest of his family. Most everyone knew from the party yesterday. They were very happy and said that this summer we should have a party. There was no argument about it because when Molly Weasley said it, it was final word on it even if the couple didn't want it. Hermione said it was just easier to have her way then to talk her out of it. Hugo and I knew that it was going to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Hugo's POV…

Here we are on the way back to Hogwarts for the last time. I was having mixed feelings about these last few weeks. It's not like we are leaving for the summer and coming back in the fall. We were leaving for good. As the castle walls came up I felt my throat close up. This was the last train ride for us.

Soon we were entering the grounds making our way to the front door. When we got out Lily and Beth were there to greet us. Lily threw her arms around me.

"Hugo, we missed you." She screamed in my ear. I patted her on the back.

"Missed you, too," I peeled her arms off me. "It's not like we were got for a month or something. It was just Easter Break." I said to her once her arms were back at her side.

"I know but it was boring without you or Amanda. All Beth and I did was study."

"What are you going to do when Amanda and I leave in May?" I had to ask. Lily hit me on the arm. "Let's go in." We went to our room to put our things away. Then we went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So what did you do?" Beth asked as she grabbed some food.

Amanda smiled. "We got married." Amanda showed them her hand. Lily and Beth both went for her hand to see the ring that we got.

"It's beautiful." Lily sighed. "Anything else?" She said as she sat back in her seat.

"There was a baby shower." Amanda said like it wasn't important.

"Ah." Lily and Beth both said. Then they started asking questions about the shower. I just watch Amanda face shine when she was telling them everything that happened at the shower. Beth and Lily were hanging on her every word. Lily laughed about the games they played. I think it was about her mother. I smiled because Amanda was happy.

Oops…

Classes started again today, as we were making our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was giving us weird looks and talking behind our backs. Amanda didn't notice any of this, because she was sleepy. She didn't sleep well last night. I could feel her get up and leave most of the night. I found her sleeping on the couch this morning.

I found Lily and Beth sitting at the Gryffindor table. They gave me a worry look after seeing Amanda. I helped Amanda sit down. I put food on her plate so she could eat. "Eat." I said to her. "She didn't sleep well last night." I said to Beth and Lily.

"Maybe she should miss classes today and try to sleep." Lily suggested.

"Maybe you are right." I said looking at Amanda who was falling asleep sitting up. I nudged Amanda. She gave me a look. I made a decision. "You are going back to our room to sleep." I told her.

"What about classes?" She asked.

"It will be fine I will tell them what is going on." I said. She still didn't look convince.

"It's mostly review anyway." Beth said. Amanda nodded. I finished eating and knew Amanda wasn't going to eat anymore.

"I'll see you in class." I told Beth and Lily. They nodded. I grabbed Amanda's arm and left the Great Hall. I took her back to our room. I made sure she was comfortable and that there was a house-elf there to help her if she needed anything. She waved me off when I saw her eyes close.

I got to class just in time; Professor Longbottom was closing the door. I gave him a smile and made my way to the empty chair next to Lily. Professor Longbottom gave me a look as he made his to the front of the class. Beth was right, it was mostly review.

After class, Professor Longbottom wanted to see me. "Mr. Weasley, I would like to see you after class." I went up to his desk. "I want to tell you that everything been arranged for your N.E.W.T.s." I nodded. I was about to leave when he asked. "Where is Amanda?"

"Amanda didn't sleep well last night." I said. "She back at our room, sleeping." Neville nodded and smiled. I left the greenhouse.

The rest of the day was review. Most Professors asked where Amanda was and if everything was okay. I told them everything was okay, that she was just sleeping. They all gave me something for Amanda to work on if she wasn't going to be in class for the rest of the week.

At dinner I asked. "Why is everyone giving me looks today?"

Beth and Lily traded looks. They were saying something that I couldn't make out. Lily answered. "Well…they all thought that you left to have the baby. They are wondering why you are here if you have a baby."

"The baby won't be here until June." I stated loudly.

"We know." Lily said with a little force. "It just that most seventh years don't go home for Easter."

I sighed. "I know. Sorry." Lily smiled accepting my apology.

When I got to my room after dinner, I found Amanda sleeping in a chair the house-elf must have brought in. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She had one hand on her stomach like she was protecting our daughter. I set my bag down and make my way over to kiss her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey." She said. "How was school today?"

I smiled and kneel in from of her. "Beth was right it was just review. And the Professors gave you something to do if you don't come to class for the rest of the week.

"I'll be fine tomorrow. I just needed somewhere to sleep." Amanda said. I nodded but she didn't see because she fell asleep again. I smiled and made my way to the desk to do some studying.

Oops…

The next couple of weeks went quickly. It was filled with studying and classes. Amanda has been feeling tried but she is doing fine. Everyday she been getting letters from both of our mums, telling her what to do. Amanda told them everything was going okay. When I was getting stress out with studying Amanda would make me feel our daughter kick. It always brought a smile on my face every time. It reminded me that this was all worth it.

Tonight was the last night to study because I started my N.E.W.T.s tomorrow. McGonagall gave me a list what was happening each day for the week. After this was done I was going to sleep and put my books away for the last time. We arranged everything for when we leave. I went to bed that night with dreams of books and babies.

The first exam for me was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The written exam came in the morning. I went to the classroom that McGonagall set aside for my use. There was one professor there when I walked in. She smiled at me.

"Please take seat, Mr. Weasley." There was one desk in the room. I sat down. The professor took a small hourglass. "Begin." She turned it over. I turned my paper and looked at question number one.

"Please state…" I spent the next hour answering the questions. Some were a little hard but by the end of the hour I felt I did very well.

"Time," With a wave of her wand she took my paper. I left and went to the Great Hall for lunch. I was there before the girls. I was starving.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Amanda standing there with Lily and Beth. Lily had asked the question.

"I used a lot of brain power already today." I took a bit of my sandwich.

Amanda took a seat next to me. "Poor baby," She put her arm around me to give me a hug. Then she took the other part my sandwich. I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled. "I am having your child." I grabbed another sandwich while giving her a look. She gave me a kiss. "Love you." She finally got the smile she wanted.

After lunch it was the practical portion. I enter the same classroom as before. It was different professor then in the morning. He didn't smile when I closed the door behind me. "Mr. Weasley lets get this over with." The desk that was in there was gone. The professor stood in the middle of the room. We went through different spells. He didn't say anything when we were done just left the room. I stood there for second waiting for him to come back but he didn't. I walked back to my room to put my thing away and get ready for tomorrow exam, Transfiguration.

I didn't hear Amanda come in or her walking up behind me and wrapping her arms me. She kissed the top of my head. "How did it go this afternoon?"

I laughed. "The professor was all action and not a word was said." I looked up at her.

She gave me an evil grin. "I think you need to relax." In that voice that makes me want to do what ever she wants. She pulled me out of the chair and led me to the bedroom. We had to get the house-elf to bring us dinner. After Amanda was asleep I got up to study.

For most of the week I was either studying or taking exam. The only time I saw Amanda was at night when I went to bed and she was already sleeping. My last exam was Potions. I went in and saw the same professor I had all week was there. Nothing was said expect begin and time. I finish inside the hour because I never had a problem with potions. That afternoon I made a hard potion. It turned out the way I wanted. The professor nodded and let me go. I was done with my N.E.W.T.s.

When I got back to my room, I found Amanda, Lily, and Beth holding a sign that said. 'You Did It.' "What is this?" I asked.

"This pass week you been through a lot this pass week and we thought you needed this." Amanda said.

"Thank you." I hugged them. We spent the rest of the night just having fun. Acting like the teenagers we were.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of April was relaxing. Hugo was done with his N.E.W.T.s and he spends most of the day lying about our room. What he tells me is that this is his vacation until we get to our flat and he has to start working for the rest of his life. We were making sure we had everything before we left. I was going to miss this place. Hugo and I took one more walk around the castle and remembering what happen here. Hugo told me stories of what his cousins did. How he always got in trouble when he did nothing.

Here we were at the doors, hugging Lily and Beth telling them that we would se them in July sometime. There were tears in our eyes, even Hugo who was making it look like he something in his eyes. It's not like we were not going to see them soon. With the final hug, Hugo went down the stairs were the carriage was waiting to take us to Hogsmeade.

"Treat her great, Hugo." Lily yelled as we got in the carriage. We watched Hogwarts growing smaller as we made our way to the gate. The carriage stopped at the Three Broomsticks. We saw our mothers in the pub. They came out as we got out of the carriage. We hugged them and went into the pub for lunch before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

When we got to our new flat, there was furniture in there. Our mothers left so we could settle in. We went to the main bedroom to put our things in there. There was a queen size bed against the wall opposite from the door. There were wardrobes on the left side.

We took a seat on the couch after we finish putting our things away. "Hugo, the baby going to be here in a month and we don't have a name for her. I like the name Molly." Hugo looked at questionably. "I know there already two Mollys in your family. We could use it as a middle name."

"What was your father's mother's name?" Hugo asked.

"Alice. Why?" I asked.

"How about Alice Molly Weasley?" Hugo suggested.

"I love it." I threw my arms around him.

"Now can we go to my parents for dinner?" Hugo asked. I nodded and we soon left.

For most of the month I went to work, came home, help Amanda with something because she made me. Go to sleep and get up and do it all over again. Sometimes we would go to one of our parents' house for dinner. Nothing big was happening. As the weeks got closer Amanda was always in the bathroom. She tried to work but it made her feet would hurt in the first hour. Her mother said she could go back to work after the baby was born in the right time. Our parents told us to enjoy all this free time because we weren't going to have any when Alice gets here.

The night before Alice was born. Amanda woke me up very late or early morning. I can't remember which it was. "Hugo, it's time."

"Time for what?" I said through sleep.

"The baby." Amanda hit my arm.

It took a second for me realize that our daughter was coming now. I jumped out if bed and pulled on the jeans and shirt that I threw on the floor the night before. I put my feet in my shoes. I went around the bed to help Amanda get up. Amanda screamed from a contraction.

"It's going to be okay." I said as I help Amanda out of the flat to the fireplace downstairs. When we got to the hospital and ran up to the desk. "My wife is going to have baby." The woman looked up from her paper.

"That way." She pointed down the hall. I went and got Amanda and led her down the hall. We keep to a door that said Maternity Wing. I led Amanda through that door. The woman at the desk saw us and helps us to a room. We got Amanda comfortable as we could. The woman left us. A healer came in and look at Amanda.

"How far are we?" She asked.

"Twenty minutes." Amanda said. The healer nodded and checked to make sure everything was okay. She left after that. Amanda grabbed my shirt. "I want my mother!" She screamed. I took her hand off my shirt.

"I'll go and get her now." I edge out the door.

"You better come back Hugo Weasley! I am having your child!" She yelled. A man coming out of the room next to me gave me a smile.

"First time?" He asked. I nodded. "It's get better each time. We're on number seven." I gave him a weak smile. He ran off.

"Hugo!" Amanda yelled. "Where is my mother?" I smiled at the couple that just passed. They gave me a sympathy look. I went to the desk.

"Can I send two letters?" I asked the woman at the desk. She smiled and handed me two pieces of paper and a quill. I wrote to Amanda's parents and mine, telling that the baby is coming. I handed her the letters. "Thank you." She nodded and went to send the letters. I went back to my wife.

"I sent for your mother." I said, making my way into the room.

"Thank you." Amanda gave me a smile. I took a seat on the chair next to her. She grabbed my hand. "I'm scared." I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Me, too." Amanda closed her eyes and nodded. I followed her and closed my eyes. Trying to get some sleep.

The door opened and I saw Hannah making her way in. She smiled at me. "Hello, Hugo. How is she?"

I gave a small smile. "I can't leave her side or she will scream her head off calling for me." Hannah smiled. She looked over at her daughter, who was trying to sleep but the contraction keep waking her up.

"Your parents are in the waiting room. They want me to see if you would like visitors or not." She asked. I got up and pulled my hand out of Amanda grip.

"I'll go and see them if you can stay with Amanda." Hannah nodded. I tried to leave but I heard.

"Hugo, where are you going?" Amanda woke up. I turned to her.

"To see my parents." I said.

"You can't leave me." Amanda said. I sighed and made my way back to her.

"I won't leave but do you want visitors." I said. Amanda nodded. I turned to Hannah. "Can you go and get them. Hannah smiled and left.

Hannah came back with my parents and Neville. Mum made her way over to Amanda. "How are we doing?"

"Alright but we are not that far along." Amanda said.

"How far apart?" Hannah asked. The women pushed me out of the way.

"Fifteen minutes." Amanda said. They didn't notice the three men standing in the back round. Mum and Hannah started to tell Amanda what happen in their pregnancies. When they would say something I watched Dad and Neville's face. They would wince. The parents stayed for the next fifteen minutes. The next visitors we got were Tim, Tom, and Rose. They asked how everything was. They left as soon as Amanda had her next contraction.

The next four hours were long. Sleep didn't come as the contraction got closer. The healer came in the last time with two healers-in-training. She gave us a smile. "Are we ready, Mrs. Weasley?" She asked cheerfully. Amanda gave her a look like she was ready to kill. I held Amanda back.

"She's ready." I said. The healer got on a stool in front of Amanda.

"On your next contraction, you are going to push." Amanda pushed on her next contraction. I think I felt some bones in my hand break. It went like this for the next ten minutes. "I see the head. One big push Amanda." Amanda gave a big scream. "The head is out. Now all I need is another big push and we will have your daughter." Amanda gave one more big push. "Mr. Weasley would you like to cut the cord."

I kissed the top of Amanda's head. "You did great." I said before I went to cut the cord. My little girl looked so little and pink. She let out a scream. She had my blue eyes and had very light hair. She was going to have her mother's blond hair. I felt the tears prickling in my eyes. I cut the cord. They took her away to clean her up.

"Hugo, how does she look?" Amanda asked from the bed. I went back to the front of the bed.

"She is beautiful like her mother." I kissed Amanda. They brought Alice back wrapped in pink and placed her in Amanda's arms. Alice was looking up at Amanda and gave a big yawn. She closed her eyes. There were tears in Amanda's eyes.

"She perfect, Hugo." Amanda whispered. "Do you want to hold her?" I nodded. Amanda put her in my arms. All I saw in her was Amanda.

"She looks just like you Amanda." I said.

"Do we have a name for this little angel?" One of the healer-in-training asked.

"Alice Molly Weasley." I said without looking up from my daughter. The healer nodded and wrote her name down.

"Maybe we should tell our parents about their first grandchild." Amanda said. I nodded and handed Alice back to her mother. I didn't want to leave them but there were people in waiting room wondering what sex the baby was.

When I entered the waiting room, everyone looked up. I smiled. "Alice Molly Weasley is here." It took a minute before they realize that we had a girl.

Hannah and Mum turned to each other. "We have a granddaughter." They got up. "Can we see them?" I nodded and led the grandparents to Amanda's room. I entered last and saw that Hannah was holding her first. Mum was looking over her shoulder. Soon Hannah passed Alice off to Mum. Amanda was keeping an eye on Alice. After the grandparents were done holding Alice. Rose, Tim, and Tom came in. They held Alice.

"Rose, how would you feel about being godmother?" I asked. It was a good thing that Rose wasn't holding Alice because she threw her arms around me.

"I would love too." Rose said in my ear. When Tom handed Alice back to Amanda he asked.

"What about us?" He pointed to Tim and him.

"We are going to have more." I laughed. "You will be godparents." They nodded. They closed the door after them. I climbed in the bed with Amanda. We watched our little girl. "Welcome to the world." I kissed the top of her head and gave Amanda one too. We sat there watching Alice sleep.


	19. Epilouge

Hugo's POV…

Eleven years later…

"Hugo, why don't you go home?" Dad said from behind me. I looked at my desk and saw the pictures of my family and knew it was time to go home.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I got up from my desk. "See you tomorrow." I walked out of the Auror Department to the lifts. I left the Ministry.

I stood in front of the house that Amanda and I bought when she was pregnant with Mary. I saw the toys that the kids left in the yard. I picked some of them up as I made my way up the pathway to the front door. I opened the door and the noise of my family hit me.

"Frank, stop it." Mary yelled. I saw my four-year-old redhead son run down the stairs with his older sister on his heel with her blond hair flying behind her. Mike was not far behind. He was another redhead like his brother. He looked up to his older brother. He was the first one to see me standing there.

He waddled over with his arms raise. "Daddy," I dropped the things in my hand and picked him up. I blew him a raspberry on his stomach. Mike laughed. I laughed with him.

Alice must have heard my voice because she poked her head through the sitting room door. "Daddy, guest what?" She had a big smile on her face. Her blond hair was in her face. Everyday she looked more like Amanda.

"What. Did Granddad Ron tell you something?" I asked.

Alice's blue eyes sparkled. "I got my Hogwarts letter today." She pulled the letter from her pocket and started to wave it in my face. "Now Taylor can't say that I can't go," Taylor was Victoire and Teddy's second son.

"No he can't. Did you send your respond?" I asked. I moved Mike from my left to right.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course, Daddy." I gave her a look, telling her not to roll her eyes. "Sorry. When can we go and get my things?" Alice asked. "Can we go this weekend?"

"Let's talk to your mum. Okay." Alice nodded and frowned.

"Mum said the same thing." Alice started for the kitchen.

I smiled but she didn't see. I followed her. "Great minds think alike." I said. Alice shook her head as she entered the kitchen.

When I entered I saw Amanda yelling at Frank and Mary for running in the house. "What did I say about running in the house?"

"Not to do when you are not looking." Mary answered. I knew I shouldn't smile but I couldn't help it. Mary was always trying to get out of things. Grandmum Weasley said it was the Weasley gene in her.

"No, Mary Elizabeth. Not to do it or someone is going to get hurt." Amanda had her hands on her hips.

Mary gave her mother her sweetest smile. "But Mum Frank took my doll and he won't give it back."

"So you had to chase him around the house when you could have come to me." Amanda stated. Mary nodded.

Amanda sighed and said something under her breath. "The both of you won't get desert after dinner." Frank and Mary opened their months to say something but Amanda gave them her mother glare.

When Amanda went back to the stove, I put Mike in his chair. That when Frank and Mary saw me and smile. Thinking I could it them out of their punishment. "Daddy, Mummy won't let us have any desert after dinner." Frank said.

"From what I heard, you had it coming." Frank and Mary lost their smile because I knew what happen. They left the kitchen and I knew that they were going to start fighting. Amanda gave me a look, telling me to follow them and make sure that it does happen. I sighed and followed them out.

"It's your entirely fault, Franklin" Mary said.

"Don't call me that." Frank didn't like being called Franklin.

"Why it's your name?" Mary was edging him on. It was time for me to make my presence known.

"Frank don't do something that going to get you in more trouble." Frank and Mary turned around with smiles on their faces. Frank gave me the same look I would gave my mother when I was about to do something to get me in trouble and she caught me just in time.

"I would never do that, Daddy." Frank said. I gave him look. He gave me a half smile. "Maybe," He said softly.

"Mary why don't you go and help your mum with dinner," I suggested.

"I don't…" Mary started. I told her to go with a look. "Fine," Mary went back to the kitchen. I put my arm around Frank.

"Let's go play a game of chess." Frank smiled, he was a big fan of chess and one day he wants to beat his grandfather at it. "And I'll tell you a story about your Aunt Rose." I led him to the sitting room where the chess board was.

"Dinner ready," Alice poked her head in. We went in for dinner. Mary was sitting by Amanda and the only chair left for Frank was next to me.

"Which house do you think I will be in because Granddad Ron said that if I'm in Slytherin, he is going to disown me?" Alice said after the food was handed out. Amanda gave me a look as she was trying to get Ethan to eat his food.

I laughed. "Don't listen to Granddad when your aunt married a Slytherin. I think some of your cousins are going to be Slytherin."

"Hugo." Amanda scolded me. The kids laughed.

"What, it's true." I tried to defend myself. She gave me a look. I sighed and looked at Alice. "It doesn't matter what house you are in, we will always love. When Granddad said something wrong it going to happen." Alice smiled.

"Hugo can you get Isabelle," I turned to look at our youngest daughter. She had food all over her face. I took her out of her chair and took her over to the sink. I washed her face off and put her in the playpen. I went to clean her chair. I was going to get her but she was sleeping. I went back to my dinner. "Hugo, your parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow." Which means to clean the yard before they get here. "Rose and Scorpius are coming too." I nodded. "Tomorrow I'm going to the store. I'm going to need you to watch the kids." I nodded. We finish dinner talking about what we were going to do tomorrow.

We put the kids to bed. We were sitting in the sitting room. Amanda was reading the paper; I was looking over some files for work. "Hugo, how are we going to pay for Hogwarts?" Amanda put down her paper.

I put down the file. "Remember that we made an account for this. We have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have plenty." I sighed.

"Enough for all six," Amanda asked.

"Yes. By the time Mary goes Alice will be almost done." I gave a small laugh.

"Then Frank two years later, then Mike two years later, then the twins a year later. They are going to be there all together." I knew Amanda was worried.

"Look at me." I made Amanda look at me. "Everything going to be okay." I kissed her. It was just a peak on the lips but we found the papers on the floor. I was about to put my hand up her shirt when she stopped me. She broke the kiss.

"Not now, not here." She said. I knew she was turned on. I smiled.

"We could take this upstairs." I kissed her nose. She pushed me off the couch.

"Not until you get fixed." She smiled down at me.

I sat up. "What? Why?" I asked.

"Every time we have another one," She pointed upstairs.

I got off the floor and leaned down over her. "Wouldn't you like another one?"

She smiled. "No." She pushed me out of the way. "There will be no sex until you get it done." She left me there to think about it. I moaned because I knew she was serious. I was going to have to get it done. I think my dad had it done. I followed my wife upstairs after five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all who read my story and to those who reveiw. Thank you again. -sjt1988<strong>


End file.
